


Кто я?

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Просто история его жизни. Попытка найти самого себя, своё место в этом мире. Через что предстоит пройти, чтобы стать тем, кем был? Или стать тем, кем хочется стать? Насколько трудно жить с грузом незнания себя и грузом многочисленных убийств?Неизвестно. Но чтобы выжить, чтобы найти ответы на свои вопросы, придётся пройти через многое... и не всегда это "многое" будет включать в себя только плохое. У монеты две стороны - об этом помнят все.





	Кто я?

Я быстро скользил в толпе людей, опустив голову вниз и стараясь не смотреть на них. Мне просто не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание. По факту, всем было плевать друг на друга, но мне всё равно не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь, пусть даже случайно, увидел бы меня… Скользнул бы изучающим взглядом по мне, может быть, улыбнулся, а то и попытался подкатить. Подумаешь, парень. Нетрадиционные отношения здесь не редкость. Я не испытывал к подобному неприязни, но и быть одной из составляющих частей этой своеобразной субкультуры мне не хотелось. Поэтому я натянул капюшон посильнее и в подходящий момент скользнул в подворотню. Оттуда до нужного мне дома было идти не более ста пятидесяти-двухсот метров. Перехватив сумку с личными вещами поудобнее, я побрёл к нужному подъезду.  
Возможно, мне повезло, потому что именно в этот момент из подъезда вышел мужчина средних лет, держащий под подмышкой кейс. Засаленные волосы, помятый офисный костюм, склеенные на переносице очки, щетина двухдневной давности и серые глаза, в панике метающиеся по всем тёмным углам. Судя по несвежему запаху, нервным движениями и почти зажившему синяку под глазом, что уже приобрёл желтоватый оттенок, мужчине явно стоило опасаться. Я был уверен процентов на девяносто девять, что его скоро убьют. Как правило, такие долго не жили. Уж кто-кто, а я об этом знаю достаточно много, причём основываются мои доводы исключительно на личном опыте. В кейсе, скорее всего, какие-нибудь документы или акции, которые очень важны местным мафиозным и не очень шишкам. Чемоданчик слишком лёгок для того, чтобы в нём была дурь или деньги. В противном случае неприятный мужичонка давно бы уже, тяжело и упорно пыхтя, тащил бы за собой кейс, а так он достаточно быстро скрылся в одном из тёмных переулков. Дверь, что он открыл, выходя из подъезда, я попридержал, после чего, хмыкнув, вошёл внутрь.  
Многоэтажка. Мне всегда казалось, будто бы многие неживые вещи или предметы на самом деле могут обладать душой. И иногда мне кажется, что я способен видеть эту частичку живого. К примеру, этот многоэтажный дом. Это будто бы единый живой организм: лифт, перевозящий людей с первого по тридцатый этаж, - это скелет, основа живого организма. Неважно, на каком этаже выйдет тот или иной человек, любая площадка перед дверями лифта, симметрично расходящаяся в противоположные стороны, - это рёбра. Квартиры там – органы. А в них – люди. Люди словно исполняют роль крови, вернее, кровяных клеток. Они населяют те или иные органы, по лестнице, что будто бы дополнительная опора живого организма, или на лифте передвигаются по этажам, приходят и уходят, иногда умирают или же, наоборот, появляются новые. Они снуют туда-сюда, они обеспечивают жизнь Многоэтажке. Есть мусоропровод – это место для отходов, так фантастическое существо избавляется от всего лишнего, от грязи и мусора. Есть вентиляция – временами мне кажется, будто бы я слышу, как Многоэтажка дышит. Словно она выдыхает весь затхлый воздух из себя, после чего при помощи открытых форточек запускает новый. И снова живёт. А ещё есть, скажем так, вирусы. Они заражают Многоэтажку. Иногда эта выражается в ограблениях или даже убийствах, что редкость, иногда можно увидеть, как какой-то наглый вирус посмел проникнуть в скелет и изгадить, к примеру, лифт. Оставить после себя какую-нибудь вопиюще пошлую надпись или даже определённого рода человеческих отходов – это зависит от фантазии вредителя. Но потом приходят добрые клетки и восстанавливают нанесённые повреждения.  
Примерно то же самое я могу сказать и о музыке. Взять какую-то определённую песню, прослушать её. Да, я не могу потрогать её, ощутить, но получить удовольствие, руководствуясь лишь слухом – почему бы и нет? Песня – тоже живой организм, пусть даже её нельзя увидеть, как ту же Многоэтажку. Она едина, цела. Слушая музыку, зная текст песни, я воспринимаю её одним образом. Стоит мне, к примеру, услышать инструментальную версию этой же песни, сразу в сознании возникают другие образы. И такое ощущение, будто бы опытный хирург скальпелем надрезал Песню, выудил все органы – ноты, - оставив только скелет, только музыкальное сопровождение. Это в какой-то степени пугает, но при этом параллельно завораживает. И когда я привыкаю к инструментальному «скелету», мне кажется, что я изучил песню полностью, всё, я знаю её от «А» до «Я», услышав её в любом месте, на любой минуте или секунду, я вспомню… Вспомню содержание, быть может, какие-то ассоциации, связанные с этой песней.  
И так далее. Разглагольствовать на эту тему можно долго.  
Я уже на пятнадцатом этаже. Прошёл всего лишь половину, но мне не впервой, я привык. Идти не торопясь, соблюдая дыхание, не позволяя себе задохнуться. В сумке вибрирует телефон, но у меня сегодня выходной, и я хочу провести его в одиночестве. Я слишком соскучился по личному и неприкосновенному пространству. Однако от мыслей меня отвлекает диалог парня с девушкой. Кажется, они выше меня, где-то между шестнадцатым и семнадцатым этажами, обнимаются и лобызаются, чтоб их.  
\- Хей, чикса, ну чего ты ломаешься? – глупо хихикает парнишка.  
Немного поднявшись, я сумел разглядеть в полумраке современные джинсы такого характера, словно кажется, будто бы их обладатель до туалета не добежал. Я люблю новизну и при этом чту традиции, однако некоторые современности остаются для меня покрыты мраком.  
\- Ну мы же знакомы только неделю, - делает вид, что отбивается, его девчонка.  
На какое-то мгновение мне хочется вернуться на пятнадцатый уровень, вызвать там лифт и просто проехать милующуюся парочку. Однако в следующий момент я понимаю, что слишком серьёзно настроен на одиночество сейчас. И если я сверну, настрой будет утерян, а потому можно немного приструнить молодую парочку. В конце концов, подъезды Многоэтажки не предназначены для того, чтобы там трахались такие малолетки или товарищи чуток постарше. И совесть меня грызть не будет, если я тихонько вмешаюсь и вставлю своё незначительное, но крайне веское слово в их примитивный диалог.  
\- Не только неделю, а уже целую неделю, - видать, у парня явно голодовка по сексу, раз он так активно прижимается к несовершеннолетней школьнице и запускает ей руки под юбку. Хотя не факт, что он сам перешагнул порог совершеннолетия. Во всяком случае криво сбритая щетина и жалкая попытка выглядеть круто в его случае вызывали лишь горький смех.  
\- Я обещала маме вернуться до двенадцати, - взвизгивает то ли от случайно щекотки, то ли ещё от чего-то светловолосая девчонка.  
\- У тебя есть ещё полчаса, - нагло врываюсь я в лично-интимную атмосферу.  
\- Хей! Ты же сказал, что у нас ещё полтора часа! – вдруг вырвалась из объятий парнишки школьница. – Сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Половина двенадцатого, - я без зазрений совести протянул ей телефон. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрела в яркий экран, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.  
\- Ты обманул меня! – взвизгнула она, залепив прыщавому мальчишке с веснушками хлёсткую пощёчину.  
Я лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Он гей, кстати, - добавил я, поднимаясь на семнадцатый этаж.  
\- Чикусь, ну подожди! – попытался образумить свою подружку парень. – Он врёт! Я не гей! Мы с ним не знакомы! Просто долбанутый на всю голову чувак!  
Я сейчас слишком устал, чтобы спускаться вниз и идти разбираться в том, кто из нас долбанутый и неадекватный.  
\- Я видел его с прелестным темноволосым мальчиком несколько дней назад, причём в другом доме. Они так мило целовались, - намеренно громко добавил я.  
Судя по судорожному вздоху со стороны рыжего, коего, собственно, я рассмотрел в тусклом и блеклом свету лестничных ламп, девушка окончательно разочаровалась в нём и ушла. А парнишка маялся: то ли за ней бежать, извиняться, то ли идти и мне морду бить. А я лишь в голос невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Сука! – прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы рыжий и метнулся вниз: подружка оказалась важнее. Или же, вернее, секс с ней оказался в приоритете, а не драка? Ну да, правильно, куда этому хлюпику до меня? Проще уломать девчонку с такой же низкой самооценкой на интим, нежели попытаться отстоять свою честь. Вот такое у нас растёт поколение.  
\- От суки слышу, - довольно пробормотал я, медленно поднимаясь вверх. Уже девятнадцатый этаж. Почти две трети пройдено.  
А мысли перескочили теперь на другую тему: люди легко ведутся на провокации и ложь. Для этих двоих молодых людей я никто. И парня этого я видел впервые, просто решил приврать и посмотреть, что получится. То ли девчонка была не до конца уверена в том, хочет ли она с ним интима, а потому воспользовалась возможностью сбежать. То ли она оказалась просто ревностной дурой, решившей всерьёз поверить словам незнакомого человека. Я этого не знал. Но, скорее всего, причина их возможного разрыва состояла из обоих названных мной пунктов.  
Снова зазвонил телефон. А я проигнорировал его.  
По-моему, люди глупы. Я много лет прививал себе один простой постулат: судить людей следует по поступкам, а не по словам. Я видел множество предательств, смертей и кровопролитий. И понял, что неважно, какие слова были произнесены, важно лишь то, что тот или иной человек сделал или собирался сделать. Только на основе его действий можно было сопоставить относительно близкий к его истинному портрету своё собственное мнение. Поэтому я стал врать: не потому, что мне это нравилось, а лишь затем, чтобы изучать людей, смотреть, как они будут поступать. Пару раз мне удавалось загонять своих «жертв» в такие углы, что, казалось, выхода оттуда не было. Вот тогда-то проявлялась их истинная сущность. И я понял: несмотря на то, что человек – существо социальное, без «стада» ему трудно живётся, но… в этом самом «стаде» каждый сам за себя. Когда что-то не так, когда твоей жизни угрожает опасность, ты сдираешь с себя все маски и показываешь, какой же ты на самом деле…  
Жить хочется всем. Это нормально. И, в принципе, я не был удивлён, когда осознал, что ради выживания я способен убивать и прочищать себе дорогу к жизни любыми способами. Это также было нормально. К счастью, сейчас нет войны, мы живём в мирное время. Но… идёт другая война, значительно меньших масштабов, без каких-либо серьёзных (и то, не всегда) потерь. Люди сражаются за деньги, за власть. Понятия любви и дружбы отошли на самый задний план. В нашем мире больше нельзя никому верить, потому что самый близкий для тебя человек когда-нибудь по каким-то причинам воткнёт тебе нож в спину. Если это сделает незнакомец, будет больно, но не так, как если это окажется твой друг или любимый человек.  
Сейчас всё сосредоточено на власти. За неё идёт самая настоящая битва. Люди убивают друг друга, нанимают киллеров, выворачивают свои мозги так, что способны придумывать настолько изощрённые методы убийств, что Джек-Потрошитель или Чарльз Мэнсон завертелись бы в своих гробах так, что способны были бы создать вечные двигатели. Война настолько жестока и беспощадна… Люди деформируются, превращаются в кровожадных монстров, охочих до власти и богатства. Ради денег они готовы на всё, и неважно, насколько сильно противоречат их методы стереотипам и этикету общества. На всё это закрывают глаза. Всем плевать друг на друга. Те, кто уже стал обладателем власти, лишь посмеиваются, наблюдая за резнёй мелких пешек, возомнивших себя чуть ли не королями. И это действительно смешно: они не думают, действуют на инстинктах, поставив перед собой определённую цель.  
И это меня печалит. Я смотрю на маленьких детей нашего времени и понимаю, что просто не хочу продолжать свой род. Я не хочу впускать юные души сюда, в насквозь прогнивший мир. В мир, наполненный чернотой и насилием, отсутствующими правилами и безумием. Я сознательно не хочу подвергать своё возможное потомство чему-то подобному. А глядя на местных детей, я понимаю, что они гораздо хуже взрослых. Взрослые мотивированы чем-то по типу тех же власти и богатства, а дети способны уничтожать только ради удовольствия. Это же так круто, наблюдать за тем, как мучается бездомная собака со сломанной задней лапой, которую облили бензином и подожгли. Запах палёной шерсти, жалкий скулёж и взвизги, самые настоящие слёзы в тёмных глазах… Но это не самое страшное. Потому что у собаки, оказывается, есть несколько маленьких щенят. И они вылезли из безопасного укрытия, чтобы посмотреть, почему близкое для них существо страдает.  
\- Смотрите! У суки дети есть! – кричит один.  
\- Давайте, тоже подожжём? – радостно вопит второй.  
\- Лучше утопим, - хмыкает третий.  
Они подзывают щенят, а те, доверчивые и наивные, идут к людям, надеясь, что их приласкают. Они не подозревают о том, что буквально через десять минут их всех, одного за другим, закинут в мешок и утопят в местном озерце просто так, с улыбкой на губах наблюдая за жалкими потугами выжить.  
В мире выживают только сильнейшие? Нет. В мире выживают хитрейшие? Тоже нет. В мире выживают те, кто обладает и силой, и хитростью. Чего-то одного уже недостаточно.  
Собака уже просто полыхает, лежит и не шевелиться. Кажется, умерла. Я всегда был окружён смертью, с самого детства, а потому мне было очень грустно оттого, что умер кто-то хороший. Я был уверен в том, что эта покалеченная жизнью собака никому и никогда не причинила вреда. Она спокойно жила, у неё были дети, которых она пыталась прокормить… Но её не стало. И щенят – тоже. Тогда, в тот день, мне впервые в жизни захотелось схватить «Heckler And Koch USP*» и пустить по паре пуль в лоб каждому из тех ублюдков. Какой же прилив ненависти я ощутил тогда… До сих пор дрожь пробирает. Но отец остановил меня. И сказал: «Теперь мир такой. Тебе следует привыкнуть к нему. Слабые не выживают. И ты ничем не сможешь им помочь. Если не хочешь подобной участи, то следуй за мной. Я научу тебя, как стоит выживать…».   
В который раз уже надрывается телефон в сумке? В третий? В четвёртый? Что им от меня нужно? У меня выходной. И я давно дал понять, что не намерен тратить его на какую-то несуразную чепуху. А потому вновь игнорирую. Уже двадцать девятый этаж. Ещё немного. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.  
Передо мной, наконец, появляется дверь, ведущая на крышу. Взломать её – как два пальца об асфальт. Наконец-то я оказываюсь на хорошо проветриваемом участке крыши, где нет затхлого воздуха, где нет людей, где есть только я и вид на Токио. Прикрыв дверь, я побрёл к трубам, выходящим из крыши, через которые Многоэтажка «дышала». Между ними обычно бывали толстые перекладины, на которых очень удобно сидеть. Так оно и оказалось. Кинув сумку на деревянную перекладину, я уселся туда же и, наконец, поднял голову, вглядываясь в ночное Токио: частое гудение машин, где-то играет музыка, а неоновые вывески слегка режут глаза. Но мне нравится это ощущение. Весь город, такой яркий и цветной, он отвлекает меня от тяжёлых мыслей, как, например, чтение любовных романов: там не надо думать, там можно позволить себе забыться на некоторое время. Потому что потом упорно приходится возвращаться в этот жестокий и реальный мир, где добра и сострадания нет уже давно. А я не смогу выжить без отвлечения, без какого-то «своего» мира, где нет тех ужасов, что преследуют меня здесь.  
И снова трезвонит телефон. Обычно я терпелив, но сейчас меня явно кто-то сурово захотел вывести из хлипкого душевного равновесия. Я раздражённо вжикнул молнией сумки и выудил телефон. Откинув крышку, обнаружил, что звонил Амидамару.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты не справился с заданием, - прямо в лоб заявил мне он.  
\- Это невозможно, - уверенно отозвался я.  
\- Я прочитал твой отчёт для Дона Риккардо. В целом, всё хорошо, однако есть один нюанс. Дон Риччи, которого ты должен был убить несколько часов назад, сейчас в полном здравии и с уверенной улыбкой тонко намекает Дону Риккардо, что он не знает, какой такой плохой дядя-мафиози заказал его. Что скажешь?  
\- Это невозможно. Он плавал в бассейне, одетый лишь в плавки. Я пустил четыре пули в сердце и одну в голову. Он не мог выжить после того. И да, предотвращая твой вопрос, скажу сразу: я уверен в том, что убил его.  
\- Однако Дон Риччи жив. И можно сказать, что ты провалил своё задание.  
Я промолчал.  
\- Где ты?  
\- В Токио.  
\- Возвращайся на базу, тебя ждёт жёсткий разбор полётов.  
\- Хорошо.  
Я скинул вызов и задумался: тут что-то было не так, но я не понимал, что именно. Я точно помнил, что, как и сказал, всадил четыре пули в сердце и одну в голову, как контрольный выстрел. Труп Эспозито Риччи должен был некоторое время покоиться на дне бассейна на его вилле, куда я проник ради выполнения задачи. Как он может быть жив, цел и невредим? Амидамару лгал мне крайне редко, и сейчас, судя по его раздражённому и такому же несколько непонимающему тону, можно было сказать, что Исами не врал. Он знал, что я всегда качественно выполняю свои заказы, я не мог где-то ошибиться или что-то упустить, однако дон Риччи был жив, и это факт. Может быть, двойник? Брат-близнец? Нужно будет обдумать эти варианты… Потому что мой выходной накрылся медным тазом. Пора было возвращаться на базу дона Риккардо, моего приёмного отца.  
***  
\- Ты долго, - буркнул Амидамару.  
\- Я быстро, - фыркнул я на него. – Что и где?  
\- В кабинете Дона Риккардо, Дон Риччи всё ещё там. Посмотришь на него? – юноша закатал рукава на рубашке, быстро шагая вперёд. Я привычно семенил следом.  
\- С камеры можно? Если он тот же, не факт, что он не узнает меня. И тогда я действительно окажусь виноват.  
\- Да.  
Мы стремительно пересекли огромный холл и поспешили в компьютерную лабораторию, которой заведовал Хорокей Юсуи. Мы ворвались в помещение в тот момент, когда Хоро собирался поужинать.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь?! – вскинулся он.  
\- Покажи кабинет Дона Риккардо, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал Амидамару.  
Закатив глаза и сделав вид, как же все сильно его достали, Юсуи ловко развернулся в компьютерном кресле и застучал пальцами по клавиатуре. Почти моментально на большом экране возникли три угла видео обзора кабинета отца.  
\- О чём они говорят? – поинтересовался я.  
\- Звук включить или тебя интересует просто суть? – уточнил Хоро.  
\- Просто суть.  
\- По факту, Дон Риччи постепенно начинает предъявлять Риккардо определённые претензии касательно того, что на него было совершено покушение. И Дон Риччи типа не знает, кто это сделал. Но он видел тебя. Он с точностью описал своего убийцу, как будто бы видел его, то есть тебя, в лицо.  
\- Двойник или брат-близнец? – предположил я.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - отозвался стучащий по клавишам Хорокей. – Ещё при входе я просканировал его всего. Это действительно Дон Риччи собственной персоной.  
\- Я видел, как он ушёл на дно. Я впустил в него пять пуль. Как он мог выжить после такого? Даже если его нашли сразу и каким-то чудом успели откачать… Я не верю в это, - я скрестил руки на груди, всецело уверенный в том, что говорю.  
\- Чувак, мы тебе верим, - Хоро и Амидамару переглянулись, - но Дон Риччи жив. Чёрт подери, это факт!  
\- Здесь что-то не так, - признался я. – Но что? Он странный, какой-то несколько дёрганный что ли… Хоро, ты говорил, что проверял его. Было что-то выбивающееся из колеи?  
\- Ну у него несколько понижена температура тела, он частенько покашливает и посматривает на босса недобрым взглядом, - пожал плечами Юсуи.  
\- Что он делает? – напрягся Амидамару.  
Одна из камер была направлена прямо на Дона Риччи, и тот зачем-то встал с мягкого кресла и принялся расстёгивать пиджак.  
\- Если сейчас начнётся гей-оргия, принесите мне тазик, я туда блевать буду, - пробормотал Хорокей.  
\- Неси два, - обратился ко мне Амидамару.  
\- Может, вы вообще в другую комнату выйдете, а я тут покараулю? – невольно съязвил я. – Нежные и ранимые, мать вашу.  
\- Нет, гей-оргия отменяется, - подскочил в кресле светловолосый парень. – Сейчас звук прибавлю.  
Он снова защёлкал пальцами по клавиатуре. Я же мысленно выдохнул. Интуиция твердила, что сейчас нам будет дана какая-то подсказка или нечто очень важное.  
\- Смотрите, Дон Риккардо, что ваш малыш сделал со мной, - не дай Бог, под малышом он имел в виду меня: в этом случае я целой обоймы не пожалею, чтобы пристрелить его. – Что скажете?  
Со второй камеры, что показывала обоих мужчин, было прекрасно видно всё, что происходило.  
\- Увеличь её, - буркнул Амидамару.  
Хоро кивнул, после чего буквально в следующее мгновение на всём экране остался лишь один кадр, сопровождаемый соответствующими звуками.  
\- Ну как вам? – усмехнулся Эспозито Риччи.  
\- Это невозможно, - Лоренцо Риккардо поднялся со своего места, пристально глядя на оголённую грудь своего… не самого лучшего союзника в альянсе мафиозных кланов.  
\- Если бы это было невозможно, я бы уже покоился в гробу, - усмехнулся Риччи.  
А я закусил губу: в груди Эспозито зияли четыре отверстия, именно в тех местах, куда я стрелял, пули точно вошли в его плоть. Однако мужчина был жив и сейчас усмехался.  
\- Я понимаю, что я ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал поражённый не меньше меня Хорокей.  
Исами кивнул, вздохнув, и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Если вы хотите узнать, почему я жив, что позволило мне пережить те пять смертельных выстрелов… выдайте мне вашего киллера. И в награду получите информацию, - оскалился Дон Риччи.  
Я затаил дыхание: что предпримет отец?  
\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему вы считаете, что именно я нанял человека, чтобы убрать вас. Неужели мой клан единственный, с кем у вас, мягко говоря, напряжённые отношения? – поинтересовался Лоренцо: его серо-стальные глаза ничего не выражали. Но я знал: отец был в ярости.  
\- Потому что вы, скорее всего, так и не простили мне моей маленькой оплошности, - Эспозито застегнул рубашку, затянул галстук и сейчас надевал пиджак.  
\- Во-первых, вы правы, я не простил вам вашего проступка. Во-вторых, это была не маленькая оплошность, а заваленное дело. Исключительно по вашей вине наш альянс семей остался без возможности заключить мир с северной частью Японии: не дай бог, Уцуномия, Нагано и Сендай заключат между собой свой альянс, с которым на нас пойдут войной. Дон Риччи, вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что может произойти в этом случае? Даже несмотря на то, что Киото, Осака, Окаяма и кланы других южных городов согласны помочь нам в случае непредвиденных ситуаций, зная, какой сброд собирается на севере, я бы не стал рисковать ни своим кланом, ни вашим, ничьим. Однако именно из-за того, что ваши люди позволили себе громко разглагольствовать на тему руководства северных кланов, они спровоцировали драку. И только поэтому Дон Руссо, Дон Тео и Донна Лори отказались сотрудничать с нами.  
\- Как говорится, друзей нужно держать близко, а врагов – ещё ближе? – хмыкнул Эспозито.  
\- Именно, - холодно подтвердил Риккардо. – Если бы мы заключили с ними перемирие, то смогли бы контролировать все их ходы, возможно, подгребли бы под себя сеть наркоторговли, возглавляемую Бароном Акено. Но вы разрушили всё, к чему я так стремился. И вы в самом деле считаете, что я прощу вам ваш проступок? Нет. Однако я не опустился бы до того, что решился бы нанять киллера. Кто-то из северных районов скорее сам бы вас пришиб. Мне думать о вас даже не стоит. Вы уже труп, Дон Риччи, ничего личного.  
\- Я и так труп, вернее, был им. Однако я жив. И, думаю, я смогу выжить и без вашей помощи, - Эспозито ухмыльнулся. – Пожалуй, на Большом Совете кланов я подниму вопрос о том, что произошло. Вы же против обсудить это ещё раз при других боссах нашего дружного альянса?  
\- С удовольствием.  
\- Тогда я вынужден откланяться, Дон Риккардо. Простите, что потревожил вас со своими проблемами, - поднялся со своего места Дон Риччи. – Надеюсь, мы найдём с вами общий язык.  
\- Возможно. Но сомнительно. Один раз вы уже показали себя в нелицеприятном свете. Не думаю, что смогу доверять вам так же, как это было раньше, - холодно оборвал его Лоренцо. – До встречи, - он также поднялся. – Встретимся на Большом Совете.  
Другой мужчина кивнул и, поправив пиджак, вышел вон, сопровождаемый несколькими телохранителями. Риккардо сел обратно. Он упёрся локтями в стол, раздумывая над чем-то своим, постукивая большими пальцами друг по другу. Я напрягся: кажется, сейчас меня вызовут. И я оказался прав: мой телефон зазвонил буквально через минуту.  
\- Быстро ко мне в кабинет, - разъярённо рявкнул в телефонную трубку отец. – И прихвати Амидамару.  
Не знаю, как он понял, что я уже здесь, но пришлось буркнуть в трубку: «Сейчас буду» и повернуться к Амидамару:  
\- Нас ждут.  
\- Удачи. А я поем, наконец, - потёр руки Хоро. – Валите отсюда, - махнул он на нас.  
Мы безмолвно вышли. Нас, а в частности меня, ожидал разбор полётов. И я, честно говоря, в свете последних событий совершенно не представлял, что может меня там ожидать…  
***  
\- Что скажете? – мы с Амидамару сидели напротив отца. Риккардо постукивал пальцами по столешнице, Исами, закинув ногу на ногу, кусал нижнюю губу, а я смотрел на часы. – Что скажешь ты? – обратился он ко мне.  
\- Я выпустил пять пуль в него. Я видел, как они вошли в него. Я точно знаю, что это был он и никто другой. Но почему он жив? Не понимаю, - честно отозвался я.  
\- Вы не общались с другими семьями? – встрял Амидамару. – Может, они сталкивались с чем-то подобным?  
\- Я уже направил нескольких посланцев по кланам, скоро придёт ответ, - вздохнул Лоренцо. – Я знаю, что ты, - обратился он ко мне, - не мог не выполнить свою задачу, ты слишком ответственный, чтобы халатно относиться к работе. И я верю в то, что ты говоришь… И я также не понимаю, что произошло. Что-то ускользает, о чём-то мы все не знаем, - мужчина прикрыл глаза.  
А я мысленно выдохнул. Риккардо действительно не простил Дона Риччи, однако меня, как киллера, нанял другой человек, пусть даже с подачи отца. Эспозито Риччи должны были наказать. Отец был достаточно мудрым и решительным человеком: если он наказывал, то наказывал со всей серьёзностью; однако если награждал, то делал это сполна, чтобы хватало с лихвой. Ему удавалось проследить тонкую грань, по которой было ясно, когда не следует перегибать палку.  
Несмотря на то, что я был ему неродным сыном, я лучше всех остальных знал, как отец поощрял и наказывал. Когда я только начинал работать, когда я только учился, познавал этот мир, я наступал на многие грабли, получал серьёзные шишки. И Амидамару меня понимает: он в своё время также шишки набивал и учился, но так как был старше меня на несколько лет, то немного раньше осознал, как стоит себя вести, каким человеком ему следует быть.  
\- Я считаю, что тебя нужно отправить как можно дальше отсюда, - немного подумав, вновь заговорил Дон Риккардо. – У тебя есть одно дело: убрать одного человека. Вся информация приготовлена к изучению, проверена и достоверна. Я хотел отправить на задание Люциуса, но сейчас думаю, что ты справишься лучше, - он посмотрел на меня.  
\- Когда отъезд? – я тактично решил не уточнять, что меня лишили выходного, что я хочу отдохнуть: в моей жизни уже бывали периоды, когда приходилось месяцами людей убивать, чтобы помочь отцу выправить ту или иную ситуацию.  
\- Амидамару, сейчас, как только вы освободитесь, ты закажешь три билета на самолёт до Нью-Йорка, оттуда разными путями вы доберётесь до Филадельфии, до города Черри Хилл. Полетите на разных местах, оттуда на разных поездах или автобусах доберётесь до Филадельфии.  
\- Мы – это кто? – уточнил Амидамару.  
\- Ты, он и Канна. Документы я отдам тебе, - кивнул он вновь мне, - изучишь их первыми, им расскажешь, в чём дело. Дальше сориентируетесь на месте. В Америке вам стоит задержаться подольше. Как только уберёте одного человека, можете месяц отдохнуть. Я сам выйду к вам на связь.  
\- Хорошо, - послушно согласился я.  
\- Хотя… Амидамару, закажи четыре билета. Возьмёте с собой Хоро, он может вам понадобиться как специалист по технике. Вопросы есть?  
Мы с Исами синхронно отрицательно покачали головами.  
\- Вот и отлично. Собирайте вещи, ужинайте и идите отсыпаться. У нас вновь назревает трудный период, - вздохнул Риккардо  
Мы поднялись и безмолвно вышли вон.  
Отец был прав. Пока есть несколько часов, стоит отдохнуть, ведь неизвестно, насколько сложное дело и как оно пойдёт.  
***  
Честно говоря, у меня такое ощущения, словно я в цирке Шапито, который постоянно переезжает с места на место. Мне кажется, словно я надеваю очередной парик, крашу лицо белилами, чтобы меня не узнали. На самом деле, конечно, это не так, но ощущения всё равно именно такие. Толпа в лице четырёх человек сваливает с базы в разное время: кто-то на такси, кто-то с пересадками, кто-то на своём автомобиле. Так как я сын главы клана, да ещё и везу с собой всю информацию, привычно запечатанную в светло-жёлтом конверте, что лежит под двойным дном и кипой одежды, меня отправили на такси. Водила попался настолько болтливый и беззаботный, что буквально через пять минут езды мне захотелось стукнуть его арматурой по голове и живьём закопать где-нибудь. Возможно, его вопли помогли бы ему выжить… или, наоборот, отпугнули бы любую возможность для спасения? Не знаю. Но я давно, почти с самого детства перестал себе позволять повышать голос. Потому лишь холодно, но вежливо попросил водителя помолчать: я не люблю таких людей, они слишком сильно отвлекают. Непохоже, что мужик был наёмником, но внешность обманчива. Один раз меня уже чуть не убили. А всё потому, что тогда я доверился не тому человеку.  
Дело в том, что, как я уже ранее упоминал, Дон Риккардо мне неродной отец. Если честно, я вообще не помню первых шести лет собственной жизни. Знаю только, что из тех первых шести лет сейчас в наследство мне достались лишь шрамы на теле, словно меня стеклом резали, да поломанные кости. Как я позже выяснил, судя по всему, я побывал в автомобильной аварии: осколки резали кожу, возможно, я вылетел вообще из машины, потому что на мне просматривались все зажившие за много лет переломы. А ещё часто мучит мигрень – может, последствие сотрясения мозга? Я не знаю… я не помню. Вообще ничего не помню. Иногда прорываются какие-то смутные воспоминания, какие-то доктора, чьи-то голоса, светлая и чистая палата. И всё… Дон Риккардо как-то подтвердил тот факт, что я действительно в детстве пережил автокатастрофу и даже какое-то короткое время был мёртв, но всё же сумел выжить, меня смогли спасти. Забирал он меня уже из приюта, потому что мои родители тогда погибли. Я поверил отчиму: он никогда за всё время нашего знакомства не давал мне повода для того, чтобы усомниться в его словах. Я не помню, каким был приют. Я пришёл в себя значительно позже, может, через пару месяцев после всего случившегося. Я сильно удивился, когда понял, что не знаю никого и ничего, кроме собственного имени. Даже фамилии не помнил, возраста. Только имя… единственная возможная ниточка к моему прошлому. Но сколько бы я её не прорабатывал, так никаких результатов и не получил. А потому на время забросил это бесполезное дело.  
Когда мне условно исполнилось семь лет, отец подозвал меня к себе, усадил в кресло и прямо разъяснил всю ситуацию. Жена его погибла, детей не было, а заводить романы на стороне не хотелось – видимо, Лоренцо оказался однолюбом. Может, я был похож на кого-то, кто был близок и дорог отцу, но он дал мне выбор: я мог остаться с ним, но принял бы в будущем его пост, стал бы следующим главой клана, либо я мог уехать в другой город, как можно дальше отсюда, от эпицентра опасностей, жить там спокойно, но по достижению шестнадцати лет уйти из семьи и начать выживать самому. Я до сих пор помню тот разговор так, словно он произошёл буквально вчера.  
\- Что ты выберешь?  
\- Если я останусь здесь, у меня будет возможность попытаться с вашей помощью разузнать что-либо о себе?  
\- Конечно. Я научу тебя выживать, одарю разного рода знаниями. Ты будешь работать, приносить доход и себе, и семье. Параллельно у тебя появится возможность для того, чтобы найти себя в этом мире.  
\- Тогда я согласен остаться с вами. Я хочу остаться.  
\- А не боишься? – он тогда усмехнулся. – Это будет нелегко.  
\- Честно говоря, я очень боюсь, но чувствую, что легче мне не будет нигде. А здесь будет возможность изучить самого себя, найти следы, ведущие в прошлое. Не может же быть такого, чтобы, кроме родителей, у меня никого не было, да?  
\- Как знать… Я тебя предупредил. Ты сам сделал свой выбор и уже не сможешь отступиться. Ты уверен? Спрашиваю в последний раз, ты ещё можешь передумать.  
\- Нет, я останусь с вами. Я верю вам, а потому постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы не разочаровать вас.  
\- Вот и замечательно. Я надеялся, что ты примешь правильное решение, - Лоренцо улыбнулся. – Сейчас твоя главная задача – это подрасти, стать сильнее и физически, и морально. Как только тебе исполнится четырнадцать, если ты доживёшь до этого момента, конечно, я дам тебе допуск к кое-каким засекреченным материалам, программам и людям, что занимаются самыми тёмными делами в моей семье. С их помощью, возможно, ты сможешь что-то да разузнать. А до того момента… выживи.  
Выживи.  
Это слово огненным клеймом отпечаталось в моём сознании. И я решил, что сделаю всё, чтобы именно выжить. Никто и ничто не убьёт меня, никто и ничто не разрушит мою жизнь, никто и ничто не помешает мне узнать, кто я такой на самом деле.  
Тренировки были воистину адскими. Я бегал, прыгал, отжимался, учился использовать холодное и огнестрельное оружие. Параллельно я изучал несколько иностранных языков, читал книги, считал и писал. Первые два года всем этим я занимался на дому, но как только стал более адекватно воспринимать окружающий мир, меня отправили в специализированную школу для детей мафиозных кланов. Туда попадали, можно сказать, лишь избранные. И те тренировки, что я пережил, дали свой результат: я прошёл жёсткий отбор с первого раза. Практически не спавши, постоянно что-то зазубривая, не выпуская из рук или ножа, или пистолета, я пробился сквозь огромную толпу. Теперь оставалось удержаться там наплаву.  
Исами Амидамару оказался старше меня на три года. Но уже тогда он обладал достаточно задиристым и, откровенно, слегка поганым характером. Мы умудрились подраться в первый же день. Причиной ссоры стало слишком частое упоминание моей нечистокровной принадлежности к клану Дона Риккардо. Сначала я терпел, но под конец дня не выдержал и заехал Амидамару кулаком в нос, сломав переносицу с первого раза. Пусть мы учились в разных помещениях, но регулярно сталкивались на переменах и два раза в столовой. Наших обоих отцов вызвал к себе директор и прямо заявил, что подобного рода разбирательств на территории школы он не позволит: либо мы решаем наш конфликт здесь и сейчас, либо кого-то выкидываю вон. Конечно же, стрелки перевели на меня. Однако отец поднялся со своего места и попросил директора выйти с ним, чтобы кое-что обговорить. До сих пор не знаю, что он тогда ему сказал, но вернулся директор слегка побледневший, Риккардо сел на своё место и очаровательно улыбнулся Амидамару и Нагано-сану, отцу парня. Уже потом я узнал, что сам Амидамару предпочитал носить фамилию матери, с которой его отец разошёлся, но клан был всё же под предводительством Нагано Комацу.  
Директор задумался, после чего изрёк, что мы с Исами должны помириться, оба просто обязаны лбы в кровь расшибить, но сойтись, как бы противно нам обоим это не было. Я решил первым сделать шаг к примирению и, сцепив зубы, попросил прощения за сломанную переносицу. Амидамару, также скрипнув зубами, извинился за оскорбления. На том и разошлись. Больше особо мы не сталкивались и лишь старательно игнорировали друг друга. Учителей и директора это устраивало. Отец же дома даже похвалил меня за то, что я не позволил оскорблять себя и своё достоинство. Даже несмотря на мою «непринадлежность» к клану, я теперь его часть, и не брать меня в расчёт может оказаться чревато. Однако тренировки продолжались…  
Как только я поступил в эту академию для мафиозных отпрысков, мне почти сразу же сделали подарок в виде личной служанки. Блондинка Марион Фауна была по-своему красивой, тихой и спокойной. Даже несмотря на казавшееся постоянно грустное лицо, она умела шутить и обязанности служанки выполняла так, как и требовалось. Когда я приползал в свою комнату, уже не разбирая дороги, чисто на автомате, когда я падал на постель в одежде, даже не пытаясь дойти до душа, она всегда заранее готовила постель и хотя бы умывала мне лицо. Возможно, она так же напомнила мне кого-то, как и я напомнил кого-то Дону Риккардо… Я невольно доверился ей, иногда о чём-то рассказывал. И пусть даже я следил за словами, зная, что любой может оказаться предателем, любой может попытаться убрать меня или отца, мне казалось, что уж кто-кто, а Мари будет рядом всегда. Тогда я впервые понял, насколько бывает больно, когда самый близкий тебе по духу человек втыкает нож в спину и для верности его ещё прокручивает, чтобы ты точно-точно копыта отбросил.  
Я чуть не умер так же, как в своё время погибла египетская царица Клеопатра. Выйдя из ванны, стоя на холодном полу, я протянул руку к полотенцу… Кто, кроме Мари, мог положить туда некрупную, явно маленькую, а оттого нервную Песчаную Эфу? Я не сразу понял, что меня укусили. Только когда странное жжение на запястье стало перерастать в боль, я вдруг понял, что что-то не так. Ядовитая и опасная змея скрылась где-то под ванной, а я пошатнулся. Кое-как натянул на себя штаны и, спотыкаясь, вывалился в свою комнату. Мари была там. Стоило мне показаться, как я увидел то, что раньше тщательно скрывалось: откровенное презрение, ненависть в зелёных глазах, обрамлённых пушистыми ресницами. Видимо, добираясь сюда, Фауна успела пристрелить нескольких людей Дона Риккардо, потому что белый передник и руки, затянутые в коричневые перчатки, были заляпаны свежей кровью.  
\- Почему? – просипел я.  
\- Ничего личного, парень, - пожала она плечами и вытащила из-за спины пистолет, направив его дуло на меня, - я просто наёмник. И мне приказали тебя убрать. Ты мне даже нравишься, поэтому я убью тебя быстро.  
Послышался звук возводимого курка. Я чувствовал, как утяжеляется моё дыхание, как кровь отливает от головы, а место укуса начинает опухать: слава всем известным богам за то, что я не был аллергиком, в противном случае скопытился бы значительно быстрее.  
\- Стоять! – в мою комнату без предупреждения ворвались Альберто и Клаудио – одни из самых преданных отцу людей. – Опусти оружие!  
\- Прощай, - я уже не знал, что происходило, потому что быстро терял сознание, заваливаясь набок.  
Видимо, Альберто успел молниеносно броситься к Мари и либо выбить оружие у неё из рук, либо изменить траекторию выстрела: в меня не попало. Но укус ядовитой змеи с каждой секундой приближал меня к той границе, когда я мог уже не выжить… Однако выжил. Второй раз в жизни я висел на волоске от смерти и всё равно ничего не вспомнил. Когда пришёл в себя – всё было нормально.  
За исключением одного момента. Нагано-сан то ли так и не простил моей выходки с его сыном, то ли с отцом у них были свои тёрки (что вероятнее всего), но это именно он заказал моё убийство, и Мари оказалась здесь неслучайно. Вернувшись на базу, я обнаружил, что Исами Амидамару теперь примкнёт к клану Дона Риккардо. Как выяснилось чуть позже, Лоренцо не простил глупого хода Нагано, а потому чуть ли не лично вырезал всех, кто там был. Амидамару тогда отсутствовал, а когда вернулся, то обнаружил на месте своего дома огромное пепелище и останки тех, кто был ему дорог.  
\- Ты нравишься мне, Амидамару, поэтому я позволю тебе выбирать: либо ты присоединяешься к моей семье и становишься моему сыну старшим братом, либо я тебя убиваю.  
Так мы оказались в одном доме, под одной крышей. Я точно знаю, что сначала Исами выбрал второй вариант – ему не хотелось видеть моё лицо каждый день, и я это понимал, потому особо не возникал. Но всё же разум пересилил впоследствии, и парень перешёл к нам.  
\- Вот подрастёшь, сможешь попытаться убить меня. А пока – выживай. Я дам тебе такую возможность, - сказал ему тогда отец.  
Выживай.  
Мы оба должны были выжить. И потому на время отодвинули в сторону свои распри, что позволило нам в какой-то степени сблизиться.  
А с Хоро я познакомился немного позже. Мы одногодки, оказались в одном классе. Хоро был почти что никем, но поразительный талант к хакерству позволил ему выбиться из серой массы. Риккардо почти сразу просёк, насколько полезен ему оказался бы этот мальчишка. И Юсуи присоединился к нашей «дружной» с Амидамару компанией, не как сын или брат, но как хороший друг, принёсший клятву верности клану, как и все здесь.  
От служанок, на которых у меня после Мари осталась какая-то затаённая обида, я отбрехивался столько, сколько мог, но спустя полгода, отец всё же «всучил» мне очередную даму. Ею оказалась Канна Бисмарк. Да и не совсем служанкой она была, так, скорее, прикидывалась, чтобы лишние вопросы не возникали. Она была самой взрослой среди нас троих, даже старше Исами. И потому она как бы надзирала за всеми, но почти никогда не стучала родителю, если не случалось чего-то слишком уж выходящего за рамки приличия. Но такие случаи происходили крайне редко. И на проверку Канна оказалась не то чтобы идеальной, но значительно лучше, чем Мари. И ей я поверил снова. И до сих пор она никого из нас не предавала.  
Собственно, вот таким составом, вчетвером, нам и предстояло добраться до Нью-Йорка и дальше по плану. Я ехал в такси, Хоро любил «старинку», а потому поехал с пересадками, Канна же за рулём, прихватив с собой Амидамару.  
Я лениво наблюдал за мелькавшим за окном пейзажем, размышляя над тем, как интересно сложилась моя жизнь. Мне семнадцать, а я до сих пор так толком и не знаю, кто я такой? Где мне себя искать? Но выработанное с годами, проверенное методом проб и ошибок чутьё подсказывало, что в Америке я задержусь, причём там случится что-то такое… очень важное и значимое для меня. Но что – естественно, я не знал. А потому решил сначала добраться до отеля, в котором мы вчетвером остановимся и, наконец, нормально встретимся. Пока что же каждый сам по себе. И это правильно: мы не должны вызывать подозрения, мы должны слиться с серой массой, каждый сам за себя. Не сможешь выжить – твои проблемы.  
***  
Посадка на самолёт и весь рейс прошли нормально, без осложнений. Я одним из последних заходил в салон, а потому видел, как Амидамару очаровательно флиртует с незнакомкой, сидящей рядом с ним, Хоро распутывает узлы в проводах наушников, а Канна явно настроена выспаться. У меня же с собой была книга, на несколько часов должно хватить. Может быть, удастся немного поспать… И, в принципе, всё это сбылось.  
Нагло пользуясь блатным местом, я до Филадельфии буду добираться на поезде в купе-номере. Амидамару в плацкарте, Хоро автобусом, а Канна на съёмной машине. Не знаю, как ей удалось выбить себе тут автомобиль, но все мы обладаем скрытыми талантами и скелетами в шкафах, кто знает, чего мы друг о друге можем даже не подозревать? Я на такси добрался из аэропорта до железнодорожного вокзала, там с паспортом на фальшивое имя (всего лишь предосторожность) выкупил билет. Сейчас мне предстояло пережить несколько часов ожидания… Но чтение книги, думаю, вполне сократит этот срок.  
Вокзал набивался людьми: кто-то приезжал, кто-то уезжал, все сновали туда-сюда. Кто-то радовался долгожданной встрече, кто-то огорчался, что разлука только предстоит. Я же просто наблюдал, исподтишка рассматривая людей… Мы все такие разные и непохожие друг на друга, но при этом практически идентичные. У нас две руки и две ноги, пара глаз, рот, нос, волосы. Но кто-то европеоидной расы, кто-то монголоидной, а кто-то и негроидной. У кого-то европейские черты лица, а у кого-то азиатские. Мы блондины, шатены, брюнеты и рыжие, а кто-то заменяет свой натуральный цвет синим, зелёным, красным или каким-нибудь ещё. Мы все умеем говорить, но при этом разговариваем на разных языках. Мы все воспринимает вещи, людей и явления, но воспринимаем их по-своему. Мы одинаковы, но при этом так различны…  
Я не люблю вокзалы, но очень люблю поезда. Во-первых, можно немного расслабиться. Равномерное постукивание колёс по рельсам, быстро меняющийся пейзаж, гудки, другие поезда. Во-вторых, можно позволить себе пофилософствовать над теми или иными вопросами. Мне кажется, атмосфера поезда очень способствует этому, особенно если в помещении не больше четырёх человек (ну может пяти, если кто-то с ребёнком) – в купе. Не люблю плацкарты за духоту и вечный шум, мне больше по душе тишина и спокойствие. Конечно, если придётся ехать в толпе, я поеду, ни слова не скажу, но чувствовать себя буду дискомфортно. Я такой же человек, как и все мы. Привыкнув к определённому уровню комфорта, спускаться ниже уже не хочется…  
Однако я не могу сказать, что я люблю людей. Нет, я не мизантроп, не социофоб и не хикикомори – очередное модное слово в этом мире, - я просто не люблю людей. Мне хватает отца, Амидамару, Хоро и Канны для того, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо. Мне не нужна галдящая толпа, обсуждающая свои проблемы и лезущая ко мне. Человек – существо стадное, но в «стаде» каждый сам за себя. И мне кажется, я слишком хорошо понимаю это утверждение. Я знаю, что не смогу выжить без общества, без общения (даже если это общение будет виртуальным), но при этом я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что если что-то случится, спасти свою шкуру смогу только я, и никто другой. И это осознание иногда меня очень печалит…  
Сидя на вокзале, в этом самом «стаде», я вдруг увидел одного молодого человека. Внешне мы с ним были даже немного похожи, но зацепился я за него не поэтому. Меня притянул его взгляд. Убивая людей, постоянно слыша мольбы о пощаде, просьбы о том, чтобы было побыстрее, я немного научился видеть души людей. У отца в глазах я часто вижу мудрость зрелого человека, смешанную с высокомерной и эгоистичной неопытностью молодого парня. Риккардо чуть больше сорока: он не старец, чтобы быть мудрым, но и не зелёный сопляк, как я, чтобы допускать ошибки и набивать собственные шишки, накапливая с годами опыт. В глазах у Амидамару я первое время, как понимаю сейчас, видел презрение смешанное с ненавистью. Сейчас же там смирение, но я знаю: наступит день, когда он поднимет пистолет и спустит курок, выпустив пулю в сердце отца… тогда либо я попытаюсь помешать ему, либо стану преемником – это уже не обсуждается. В глазах у Канны видна стремительная решительность: словно в своё время она уже теряла кого-то или что-то очень близкое для неё. Бисмарк не думает, она просто стреляет и выполняет приказы – эдакий цепной пёс в ошейнике. Её нужно направлять, и тогда всё получится. А Хоро… Хоро насмехается над людьми или же, наоборот, сильно печалится о них. Высокий уровень интеллекта, коим его наградила мать-природа, не всегда полезен. Я лично был свидетелем таких ситуаций, когда Юсуи целенаправленно поступал глупо, хотя точно знал, что так делать не стоит. Он словно испытывал мир на прочность: а выдержит ли его и его мозг сама Вселенная? Либо люди будут презирать его за то, что он слишком умный, либо они будут над ним насмехаться за то, что он слишком глупый по их мнению. У Хорокея нет золотой середины, а потому он временами очень боится: сможет ли он сохранять амплуа глупого простачка?  
А я… у меня в глазах, наверное, лишь холод. Я не знаю. Со стороны всегда виднее. Я просто обязан поддерживать образ одного из лучших киллеров клана, мне непозволительно опускаться ниже. Глупы те люди, что считают, будто бы убить человека – это так легко. Моё первое убийство было хорошо спланированным, подготовленным. Макото Такеши, босс семьи Макото, серьёзно провинился: он решился на предательство. Ни отец, ни альянс семей не простили ему этого проступка. Мужчину долго пытали, выуживали из него различного рода информацию. Но я об этом узнал только тогда, когда меня отвели куда-то в подвал, всучили в руки пистолет и сказали: «Посмотри на него внимательно. Гуманнее его пристрелить», после чего открыли дверь и втолкнули в подвальное помещение…  
Меня до сих пор дрожь пробирает, когда я вспоминаю то место – искренне не люблю его, оно содержит слишком много плачевных воспоминаний. От Макото Такеши не осталось почти ничего человеческого, так, кусок мяса, ещё тёплый и кое-как дышащий, но не более того. И мне приказали его убить. Вся база утыкана камерами слежения, датчиками, реагирующими на движение, и, в том числе, звуковыми сенсорами, через которые как я мог соединиться с отцом, так и тот мог поговорить со мной. При помощи Хоро, который тогда только появился у нас и с удовольствием осваивал новые технологии, к которым его допустили, Лоренцо пояснил: я просижу в том помещении столько, сколько потребуется; чем быстрее я убью Такеши, чем быстрее я перешагну через себя, чем быстрее я сниму предохранитель и спущу курок, тем скорее меня оттуда выпустят. А до того момента я буду тет-а-тет с самой Смертью.  
Макото почти сразу понял, что я – его шанс. Я могу помочь ему умереть, а потому он сразу же, как мог, принялся уговаривать меня на свою смерть. Он молил, кричал, харкая кровью, уговаривал, приводил доводы, но ничто не срабатывало. Я, несколько раз проблевавшись, сидел в самом дальнем углу и с ужасом смотрел на пистолет. Только тогда я понял, что это такое на самом деле. Я понял, что это не игрушка, что просто так взять его в руки и спустить курок уже не получится. Меня поставили перед выбором, опять: либо я, либо никто. Макото, по факту, и так уже был трупом, а я же мог выжить.  
Выжить.  
Всё вновь и вновь упиралось в выживание. Либо я, либо никто… Я не знаю, сколько часов я тогда провёл в том подвале без еды и воды. Меня только тошнило, уже даже желчью, но я всё никак не мог поднять руку и убить живое существо. Оно было таким жалким, скулящим, молящим о смерти, но я не мог… Чтобы свершить первое убийство, пришлось сломать себя, вырвать всю оставшуюся, не до конца искоренённую детскую наивность, веру в добро и справедливость, мечтательность и фантазёрство… Пришлось надеть совершенно другую маску, стать другим человеком, заткнуть себя и своё слабое нытьё: либо я, либо он. Нет никакого «никто». Только я. Или только он… И я сделал свой выбор.  
Нажать на курок легко. Но никто не задумывается над тем, что на человека начинают давить собственные моральные принципы, остатки той же совести и куча других факторов. Но их следует научиться отодвигать на задний план, иначе не выжить. И я хорошо усвоил этот урок.  
Вышел я из того подвала совершенно другим человеком. Сломав себя, переборов себя, я схватил пистолет и выпустил в голову Макото всю обойму, словно выпуская из себя всё то, что могло мне в будущем помешать… Думаю, я похоронил самое светлое и хорошее из того, что было во мне, вместе с Такеши. Тогда я и начал свой путь по превращению в киллера. Физически измотанный, морально уставший и сломавшийся, но я выжил. Я залижу раны и буду продолжать идти дальше… Хотя, надо сказать, я удивился, увидев рядом с подвалом Канну и Амидамару: они ждали меня, судя по всему, долго ждали. Отвели меня в комнату, немного накормили и уложили спать. С тех пор сны мне почти что не снились. Только кошмар многолетней давности, связанный с моей жизнью в течение первых шести лет, о которых я так ничего и не вспомнил… Но жизнь моя изменилась просто кардинально. А ведь мне было всего одиннадцать лет. С тех пор в моих глазах и появилось отчуждение, отстранённость и, возможно, равнодушие.  
А этот незнакомец… в нём я видел недоверие ко всем окружающим. Он сидел и будто бы ждал, что любой человек, из той толпы, что конвейером менялась вокруг него, выхватит оружие и прибьёт его к чертям собачьим. Я видел затаённую боль, непонятный мне страх и какую-то обречённость. Но вместе с тем в тёмно-карих глазах, почти как у меня, скользила решимость. Этот юноша к чему-то готовился. Быть может, он хотел совершить что-то такое, что оставило бы его след в нашей истории… Не знаю. Но на террориста он не похож, бомбы с самим собой взрывать не будет, надеюсь. Как правило, быть уверенным в чём-то на сто процентов никогда нельзя. Всегда стоит оставлять вероятность того, что что-то может пойти не так.  
Но мои размышления прервал голос диспетчера, сообщавшего о том, что поезд до Филадельфии отходит через полчаса с перрона номер два. Мальчишка, на которого я всё ещё смотрел, подскочил. Неужели ему туда же нужно? Кто знает… Внезапно парень поднял голову и вперился взглядом в меня: почувствовал, что я наблюдаю за ним? Возможно. Но я привычно без эмоций убрал книгу в более маленькую сумку, подхватил багаж и неторопливо направился к переходу: пора было устраиваться в комфорте, а не в дурацком кресле, от которого у меня все кости судорогой сводило. Появилось глупое желание потянуться так, чтобы хрустнуть всем и сразу. Тогда бы мне полегчало.  
***  
Изучение документов на того, кого предстояло убрать, накрылось медным тазом. В одном купе, куда я только что пришёл, сидел тот самый молодой человек, которого я рассматривал несколькими минутами ранее. Он, судя по всему, также удивился, увидев меня. Не люблю ездить с соседями, но не всегда получается этого избежать. Молча и лишь выпрямившись, я вошёл внутрь и закинул сумку под сидение, после чего скользнул на своё место и, также ничего не говоря, повернулся к окну. Надеюсь, незнакомец умеет хранить молчание.  
Мои ожидания оправдались. Парнишка достал книжку и, чихнув, уткнулся в неё носом. В название я не всматривался, но обложка была нежно-голубой, успокаивающей. Пришла проводница, собрала билеты и раздала бельё: на автобусе до Филадельфии доехать можно где-то за пару часов, на поезде же мы сделаем огромный крюк, который увеличит время езды раз в шесть, если не больше. Хоро, пожалуй, даже немного повезло.  
\- Приятного пути, - очаровательно улыбнулась девушка и вышла вон.  
«Поезд №39 Нью-Йорк – Филадельфия отправляется со второго перрона через пять минут», - оповестил всех диспетчер.  
Снова послышался голос проводницы, предупреждающий людей о том, что всем провожающим пора на выход. Мимо нашего с незнакомцем купа пронеслась толпа в десять человек: дамы рыдали, джентльмены крепились и утирали скупые мужские слёзы. Не удивлюсь, если толпа родственников приехала провожать юную девочку-студентку, которой предстояло учиться в другом штате… такое ощущение, что её в другую страну отправляют, ей-богу. Зачем столько ненужных проблем создавать? Я невольно вздохнул.  
И в этот момент поезд тронулся с места.  
***  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, а что вы читаете? – я так и знал, что парнишка не выдержит и первым решится завести разговор: он поставил рекорд – три часа молчал.  
Подавив невольную улыбку, я оторвался от тридцать седьмой страницы, на которую пялился уже полтора часа, потому что читать мне надоело, но нужно было делать вид, что я чем-то занят. Я поднял голову, вблизи рассматривая человека, который меня смог заинтересовать.  
\- Эмма Донохью, книга называется «Комната», - пояснил я. – А вы? – не то чтобы мне прямо хотелось поговорить, но чем-то этот парнишка меня притягивал.  
И наше крайне поразительное внешнее сходство было тому одной из причин.  
\- Основы тайского массажа, - он поднял свою книгу, позволяя рассмотреть обложку: симпатичная девушка разминала спину не менее симпатичному молодому человеку. Вокруг были пальмы и лазурный пляж. Прямо мечта любого среднестатистического человека. – Меня зовут Йо, а вас?  
\- Ничего личного, молодой человек, но я своего имени так просто не назову, - отозвался я: мне искренне не хотелось этим светить, особенно учитывая то, что ехал-то я сюда под совершенно другим именем. – Надеюсь, вы не в обиде?  
\- Нет, что вы, - было видно, что юноша немного не ожидал такого ответа, однако он, скажем так, прогнулся подо мной, - это ваше личное дело. Не хотите – не надо. Хотя это немного странно, не находите?  
\- Все параноики – очень странные люди, - парировал я. – Может, вы возьмёте меня в заложники, потом изнасилуете и убьёте, откуда я знаю? Я предпочту оказаться Инкогнито.  
\- Это действительно ваше дело, но ничего из вышеперечисленного я делать с вами не буду, не переживайте, - рассмеялся Йо, решив, что это шутка: я же промолчал, кто сказал, что террористы тупые и не способны на крайне извращённые методы террора? – Вы очень сильно напряжены… может, вы голодны? Если что, говорите, а то я расселся тут, может, мешаю вам…  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - ответил я с дежурной улыбкой. – Лучше скажите, почему вы читаете книгу о массаже? Это так интересно?  
\- А вам разве не хотелось бы попробовать нечто необычное? – удивился тот. – Представьте, что вам осталось жить… ну, скажем, всего лишь неделю. Что бы вы сделали?  
Честно говоря, потратил бы все силы на то, чтобы узнать, кто я такой, чёрт тебя дери. Но вслух пришлось сказать:  
\- Провёл бы время с близкими мне людьми.  
\- И это правильно, но почему бы не попробовать заняться чем-то таким, что не вписывается в серую массу наших действий. Что мешает изучать массаж, практиковать его на близких людях и параллельно наслаждаться совместному, к тому же ещё и приятному времяпровождению.  
\- Быть может, я бы съездил на горнолыжный курорт, - чуть подумав, добавил я. – На море был, а в горах – никогда. Как-то не доводилось… А вам что, осталось жить всего неделю?  
\- Не совсем. Просто я не так давно задумался, что наша жизнь слишком коротка, а мне очень хочется попробовать что-то такое, чего раньше я никогда не делал. К счастью, если есть возможность, то почему бы и нет? – я мог поклясться, что этот парень сейчас врал: жить ему осталось недолго, но выглядел он здорово, без увечий. Даже интересно стало, в чём же дело. Но я, конечно же, не спрошу.  
\- Вы, несомненно, правы, - предпочёл согласиться я.  
\- Однако вы всё равно напряжены. Может, вам массаж сделать? Я кое-чему уже научился, - тёмно-карие глаза странно поблёскивали в свете вечерних ламп купе.  
За окном уже стемнело, в Филадельфию мы приедем часов через восемь – круг же даём. И выспаться успею, и начитаться, если захочется. Может, стоит согласиться? Хотя…  
\- Простите, но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - решил я не рисковать и всё же отказаться. Хотя расслабиться, наверное, не помешало бы. Последние события были слишком серьёзными: как мог выжить человек после пять пуль, выпущенных в него в упор?!  
\- А по-моему, это то, что вам нужно, - осторожно настоял на своём Йо. – Не бойтесь, я ничего с вами делать не буду, просто немного разомну спину и плечи, вам самому полегчает. Завтра утром будете чувствовать себя отдохнувшим и полным сил.  
Как бы меня не ломали, сколько бы из меня не пытались делать машину для убийств или просто хладнокровного человека, но я также был подвластен азарту. А потому решил рискнуть: судя по всему, парнишка действительно ничего мне не сделает. В конце концов, если он попытается убить меня, оружие всегда при мне: думаю, я успею уклониться и выстрелить в него. Избавиться от трупа будет несколько проблематично, но возможно.  
\- Хорошо. Как насчёт обоюдных условий? Я разрешаю вам немного попрактиковаться на себе, а вы честно скажете мне, почему считаете, что вам осталось жить недолго. И не врите мне, я вижу, что вас что-то грызёт, - усмехнулся я.  
\- Оу, как… внезапно, - слегка опешил Йо, - но вы меня раскусили. Я согласен на ваши условия. Но вы не против, если я… отвечу вам немного попозже?  
\- Хорошо. Что нужно делать мне? – я отложил книгу в сторону.  
\- Оголить торс, лечь без подушки и расслабиться, получать удовольствие, - Йо поднялся со своего места. – У вас нет никакой аллергии? Не против, если я использую немного масла? Для разогрева.  
Раздеваться мне не очень хотелось, но я решил, что раз уж вступил на территорию данного спора, то играть нужно по правилам. Не думаю, что этот юноша станет обманывать, и искренне надеюсь, что вопросов по поводу шрамов не возникнет. В конце концов, у каждого есть свои тайны.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился я. – С вас массаж, с меня вопросы, - добавил я, как бы утверждая, что должно быть только так и никак иначе.  
Йо кивнул, выуживая из своей небольшой сумки, похожей на школьную, средних размеров флакончик. Воздух тут же наполнился чем-то не приторно-цитрусовым. Я же отложил книгу на стол, закинул свою сумку наверх, а с себя стащил тёмную рубашку, надетую поверх тонкой футболки. Затем я лёг на постель и вытянулся, искоса поглядывая на другого юношу.  
\- Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие, - повторил он. – Можно?  
Я кивнул, как мог. Йо присел на краешек моей постели и, выдавив немного масла себе на пальцы, принялся растирать спину, разгоняя кровь. Я чуть прикрыл глаза, всё же морально готовясь к тому, что если придётся драться, я убью его: либо я, либо он. Третьего не дано. Но всё было в порядке.  
Парень растёр спину, после чего поднялся и, упираясь одним коленом в матрас, начал пощипывать кожу, совершенно безболезненно, скорее, немного играючи. Я дышал равномерно, действительно получая удовольствие от процесса.  
\- Простите, мне немного неудобно до вашего левого плеча дотягиваться, могу я немного присесть на вас? – чуть порозовев, пробормотал Йо.  
Я кивнул: посидит немного да слезет, велика потеря. На массаже я бывал, и это не редкость, когда массажистка чуть сидит на тебе.  
Шатен осторожно опустился на мои ягодицы, почти невесомо, но всё же ощущаемо. Его гибкие пальцы принялись разминать левое плечо, до которого он не мог дотянуться, растирать его. Я же расслабился окончательно, понимая, к чему всё идёт. И в определённый момент, когда руки уже явно стали уставать скользить по мне, я ловко развернулся под Йо и усадил того на собственные бёдра уже целенаправленно. Щёки тут же вспыхнули, как два стоп-сигнала, а глаза заблестели ещё больше, кончик языка нервно скользнул по сухим губам.  
\- Что вы делаете? – смутился парень.  
\- По-моему, то, к чему всё шло, - пожал я плечами. – Или вы против? – я согнул одну ногу в колене и чуть приподнял её, поглаживая Йо по паху, отчего тот мелко задрожал.  
\- Не быть уверенным и сказать «нет» - разные вещи. Судя по всему, вы не так уж и против… - усмехнулся я и осторожно поднялся, теперь сидя, глядя на Йо совсем близко, чуть ли не опаляя собственным дыханием его губы.  
\- Я не знаю, - тот попытался отодвинуться, но я ловко пресёк эту попытку, обхватив парня руками и прижав к себе. – Я…  
\- Прекращайте ломаться, сударь.  
Что есть любовь? Что есть страсть? Кто-то отождествляет эти понятия, а я же считаю, что они абсолютно разные. Любить можно свою вторую половину, родителей, друзей или домашнего питомца. Любить можно кино, песню, погоду, одежду и даже воспоминания. Но испытывать страсть, особенно физическую страсть, можно только к человеку. И совсем необязательно, чтобы он был вам знаком… Нередки случаи, когда между двумя людьми просто пробегает искра, разжигающая эту самую пресловутую страсть. Сейчас было точно также. Возможно, когда я только рассматривал его на вокзале, я уже где-то глубоко в сознании понял, что он мне нравится, что я был бы не против коснуться его в более интимном плане. Быть может, именно это неосознаваемое осознание (да-да, именно так!) и стало толчком к тому, что я согласился на массаж, а теперь же обнимал незнакомого человека, совершенно серьёзно настраиваясь на то, что у нас планируется явная интимная близость. К тому же, как правило, если искра вспыхнула между двумя людьми, то они оба начнут вести себя не так, как в обычной жизни. В противном случае, как объяснить то, что я первым поцеловал Йо, а он, пусть робко и нерешительно, но всё же ответил мне?  
Поцелуй глубокий, наполненный страстью. Вот уж чего-чего, а такого «сюрприза» я не ожидал, но по-своему был даже рад, что так получилось. Симпатичный мальчик, неплохо целуется и уже начинает глухо постанывать мне в губы. Он обнял меня, теперь самостоятельно сокращая всё то расстояние, что ещё оставалось между нами. Я же расстегнул его рубашку и теперь мог прикасаться оголённой грудью к чужому торсу, не переставая слабо покусывать губы и иногда раздвигать их языком, скользя внутрь. Йо совершенно перестал сопротивляться, наоборот, помог избавить себя от верхней одежды и слабо вздрогнул, когда я одной из рук скользнул к бусинке соска, сжав его, вырвав стон.  
Вообще-то я люблю тишину. Но сейчас купе было наполнено вздохами и тихими стонами, и это, надо сказать, мне было очень по душе. Я радовался, что Йо не болтал, а только позволял распускать мне руки и касаться его там, где, судя по всему, не касался ещё никто. Слишком уж невинно парень краснел и смущался, просто видно, что девственник. Хорошо, я буду нежным… Я люблю быть нежным, даже в порыве страсти, ибо насилия и принуждения хватает в обыденной жизни, нужно чем-то эту серую массу разбавлять.  
Я расстёгиваю его штаны и стаскиваю вниз, параллельно отвлекая очередным глубоким поцелуем. Как-то плевать, что Йо невольно выше меня, а потому приходится задирать голову. Главное, что я сегодня актив, я и только я способен в этот раз довести юношу до оргазма. Он чуть кривится от смущения и крепко зажмуривается, когда я касаюсь головки напряжённого члена, после чего обхватываю её. Он такой горячий, жаркий… мне совершенно не хочется отпускать куда-то столь желанное тело. А стоящий на столе пузырёк с приятным цитрусовым запахом лишь подгоняет меня: кажется, смазка найдена…  
Йо болезненно морщится, когда я ввожу в него один палец, но старательно пытается расслабиться, осознавая где-то на периферии сознания, что так будет лучше для них обоих. Поза немного неудобная, колени сковывают стащенные дотуда джинсы, а пара пальцев в заднем проходе не только приносят лёгкий дискомфорт, но ещё и смущают так, что кажется, будто бы пылает всё лицо и даже шея. Но лишь до тех пор, пока кончики уже трёх пальцев не упираются в бугорок простаты, а удовольствие электрическим разрядом несётся по позвоночнику к затылку, с губ срывается невольное: «Ещё».  
Я крепче обхватываю юношу и принимаюсь сосредоточенно массировать ту чувствительную точку. Влажный член упирается мне в живот, раскатывая капли смазки по коже. Тугая и разгорячённая желанием и растяжкой плоть поддаётся мне, постепенно пропуская всё глубже и глубже. И это потрясающе! У меня был уже не один секс, ощущения всегда немного различаются, но сейчас… я не могу понять, что именно так заводит меня. Его искренность? Наше пари? Массаж? Не знаю, понимаю только то, что уже не могу терпеть.  
Рывком расстёгиваю собственные брюки и высвобождаю член, истекающий смазкой. В моих руках вновь оказывается флакончик с маслом: чем его больше, тем лучше. Йо нетерпеливо ёрзает и облизывает сухие губы, тяжело дыша. Я снова пропускаю в него три пальца, но лишь затем, чтобы именно смазать вход. После чего приставляю головку члена к колечку мышц и, задержав дыхание, насаживаю парня на себя, совсем чуть-чуть, но из того весь воздух разом выбивает и он несколько болезненно впивается в мои плечи, тихо хныкнув. Я выдыхаю и, приобняв Йо, поднимаю его, а затем снова опускаю – лучший способ для постепенной растяжки, что перерастёт в полноценный секс.  
Так несколько раз. С каждым толчком я прохожу всё глубже, всё дальше. Йо привыкает к моим движениям и постепенно начинает самостоятельно подниматься и опускаться, беря процесс контроля в свои руки. Я снова припадаю к покрасневшим губам в жарком поцелуе, обхватывая чуть поникший член рукой и принимаясь надрачивать его, возвращая возбуждение. Это помогает. Йо расслабляется и теперь всецело самостоятельно двигается на мне.  
Мы немного меняем позу. Я полностью ложусь на спину, сгибая колени, а Йо упирается руками мне в грудь и, облизывая губы, с вожделением рассматривая меня, принимается двигаться так, как считает нужным. Мне достаточно чуть-чуть сползти ниже, чтобы почувствовать, как головка члена скользит немного глубже бугорка простаты. Йо стонет в голос и начинает более усердно насаживаться на меня. А учитывая ещё и то, что мы в поезде, мы едем, нас немного трясёт – это добавляет нотку пикантности во всё происходящее. И я понимаю, что слишком долго воздерживался из-за работы. Мне слишком хорошо, что терпеть уже почти невмоготу. Да и Йо, судя по всему, тоже… он краснеет ещё больше, хотя мне кажется, что там уже просто некуда заливаться алой краской.  
И я вдруг осознаю, что хочу кончить в другой позе. Это настолько странное, но отчётливое желание, что я сам не успеваю проконтролировать себя и, обхватив Йо руками, резко разворачиваюсь набок, крепко прижимаясь к юноше, продолжаю по инерции вдалбливаться в него… Оргазм приходит ожидаемо скоро. Тугой ком внизу живота выплёскивается рывками, в чувствительное нутро, а другие тёплые капли летят на собственную кожу. Йо хнычет, прижимаясь ко мне, словно не желая отпускать от себя, крепко цепляясь за меня всего, стремясь сохранить этот интимный и близкий контакт. Я тихо выдыхаю, восстанавливая дыхание, после чего осторожно выхожу из податливого тела и, прислушавшись, понимаю, что Йо спит, прижавшись к моей груди.  
\- Вопросы накрылись, да? – хмыкнул я.  
Надеюсь, утром я ещё успею что-то у него да выспросить.  
***  
В принципе, так оно и получилось, но настолько неожиданно, что я даже удивился. Где-то за час до прибытия в Филадельфию я проснулся, проводница ходила и уже будила людей, но Йо рядом не было, хотя я всё ещё ощущал его тепло рядом с собой. Видимо, он ушёл не так давно. Я привык к подобного рода отношениям, но меня всё-таки что-то неприятно кольнуло в грудь: неужели я подсознательно надеялся на то, что между нами может быть нечто большее, чем просто секс на один раз? С чего вдруг? Он мне так понравился? Возможно… но думать мне об этом пока не хочется. Я решил подняться и хотя бы позавтракать: мне ещё на автобусе до Черри Хилл трястись. Две трети пути пережито, осталось ещё немного. Я поднялся, застегнул штаны и осмотрелся: на столе остался пузырёк с маслом – типа прощальный подарок? Ну спасибо. Хмыкнув, я выудил сумку и расстегнул её, надеясь закинуть туда флакончик: моему взору предстал листок с запиской. Я напрягся и сразу же принялся осматривать всё содержимое: но оно лежало так, как его укладывал я. Йо, видимо, только листок и положил сверху да замок застегнул. Начав правильно дышать, чтобы успокоиться, я достал записку и зачитал её: «Здравствуйте, незнакомец. Прошу сразу простить мне мою наглость, что я посмел залезть в вашу сумку и оставить там записку, но я подумал и решил, что так будет лучше: она никуда не улетит случайно, а вы её точно прочитаете. Для начала я хотел бы вас поблагодарить за прошедшую ночь: вы подарили мне массу приятных ощущений и, что немаловажно, очень хорошее воспоминание. Пусть даже мы с вами пока что незнакомы, я очень рад, что встретил вас. Следующее, о чём я хотел бы сказать, так это о тех вопросах, на которые обещал ответить. Скажу только одно: я не знаю, как вас зовут, но знаю, кто вы по профессии. Вам достаточно лишь взглянуть на документы в папке светло-жёлтого цвета, чтобы понять, о чём именно я говорю… Я знаю, что, возможно, прошу слишком много, но, пожалуйста, дайте мне одну маленькую возможность: через два дня у меня день рождение. Прошу вас, дайте мне его отпраздновать, после чего я беспрекословно пойду туда, куда вы можете мне приказать, или же терпеливо дождусь вас в своей комнате, где вы свершите то, что требуется. Надеюсь на понимание. С уважением и тёплыми чувствами, напоминающими внезапную любовь, Йо Асакура».  
Я протёр глаза рукой и ещё несколько раз перечитал записку. Меня смущало сразу несколько вещей и, честно говоря, я не знал, что больше всего добивает меня: знание моей профессии, странная просьба или финальные строки, в которых говорится пусть даже о возможной, но всё же любви. Неужели он испытывает нечто подобное, что похоже на мои эмоции?! Чёрт подери, кажется, я расклеиваюсь, но глянуть в документы всё-таки стоит. Причём прямо сейчас. Забив на всё, я вытащил сумку с основной массой вещей и просто выкинул их на сидения, достал папку, вздохнул и открыл её…  
\- Ну почему ты? – вслух спросил я, разглядывая фото своего ночного внезапного любовника. – Йо Асакура, почему именно ты?! – я присел на своё место и тяжко вздохнул: работу не выполнить нельзя, но подумать о его просьбе, пожалуй, всё-таки стоит. Почему, чёрт тебя дери, Йо Асакура, почему ради тебя я уже готов нарушить все свои принципы?!  
***  
Добрался я до Черри Хилл в уже несколько успокоившемся состоянии. Хоро давным-давно дрых в своём номере и расслаблялся, пока мы все добирались сюда. Следующим приехала Канна, а мы с Амидамару прибыли почти что в одно время, я – часом раньше. Отдохнув, помывшись и нормально поев, мы собрались в номере у Юсуи, где он уже установил всю свою технику в лице продвинутого ноутбука и пары ещё каких-то неизвестных мне устройств. Документы я изучал просто досконально, но ничего нужного для себя я оттуда уже не вынес.  
\- Итак, какая у нас в это раз цель? – закурила Канна.  
\- Ты изучил всё? – поинтересовался Амидамару: он нередко видел меня насквозь, как и я его. Не удивлюсь, если после нашего сегодняшнего собрания меня прижмут к стене и спросят, в чём дело.  
\- Да, - кивнул я. – Вот наша цель, - я выложил фотографию Йо. – Это Йо Гаррет Уильямс, ему семнадцать лет. Он сын мистера Гаррета Уильямса, главы мафиозного клана под названием «Руссо». Уильямс сотрудничал с Эспозито Риччи много лет, но в альянсе с нашей семьёй не состоял. Наши информаторы выяснили, у Уильямса есть какая-то секретная фабрика, и никто не знает, что они там производят. Вроде делают вид, что занимаются медициной, причём официально, но очень ненормально, когда в округе начинают пропадать дети разных возрастов. Не бомжи, не взрослые, а именно дети. Мне заказали этого Йо для того, чтобы как бы щёлкнуть Гаррета по носу, дать ему понять, что если он не вылезет наружу со всеми своими «коварными» планами, я или кто-то другой постепенно будет убирать всех, кто может оказывать на мужчину хоть какое-то влияние.  
\- Что-то не нравится мне всё это, - выдохнул Амидамару.  
\- Раз сказали убрать, значит, надо убрать, - буркнула Канна.  
\- Я почти взломал их главный компьютер, отвечающий за безопасность и хранение данных, скоро у нас будет план здания базы. Через спутник я смогу рассмотреть, как много там людей, а после этого мы выстроим план, по которому будем действовать, - Хоро посасывал чупа-чупс и чуть чавкал, что немного раздражало меня. Исами скептично вскинул бровь, как бы говоря, что я лидер, мне решать.  
\- Предлагаю собраться здесь вечером, обсудить план, уточнить детали. Я пока подумаю, когда лучше будет застать врасплох этого Йо. Вопросы есть? Нет? Замечательно. Тогда пока расходимся. Канна, отдыхай. Хоро, с тебя план здания. Амидамару, ты идёшь со мной, у меня к тебе пара вопросов, - буркнул я.  
Все трое кивнули, мы с Исами первыми покинули помещение и направились ко мне. Амидамару молчал до тех пор, пока мы не оказались в моём номере.  
\- Что-то явно случилось, что-то, что выбило тебя из колеи. Ты какой-то немного нервный. Что произошло? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Когда я ехал в поезде, ночью переспал с одним парнем, на утро обнаружил у себя в вещах эту записку, читай, - я всунул парню в руки клочок бумажки. – Внимательно читай.  
Амидамару углубился в изучение содержания, перечитал несколько раз, после чего нахмурился.  
\- В принципе, я понял всё, что он хотел сказать, но почему он подписался, как Асакура Йо? Ты его знаешь? – наконец, выдал Исами.  
Я задумался. А ведь и в самом деле: у меня в документах он значился совершенно под другой фамилией. Асакура… Я никого не знаю с такими инициалами: ни среди своих знакомых, ни из окружения отца, ни даже в других семьях. Хотя фамилия вызывала во мне какие-то смешанно-странные чувства. Она казалась мне настолько знакомой и одновременно с тем какой-то чужой… и это сбивало меня с толку.  
\- Ладно, на фамилию пока плевать. Что насчёт двух дней? – отмахнулся я на время от не особо важной проблемы.  
\- Ну а ты бы как поступил? – поинтересовался Амидамару.  
\- Я? Честно? – я дождался кивка. – Я бы позволил ему справить день рождения, а после тихо пристрелил.  
\- Тебе это кажется верным решением? – продолжил уточнять мой «старший брат».  
\- Вполне.  
\- Значит, так оно и будет. Пусть веселится и получает удовольствие от жизни, - меня несколько передёрнуло при словах о наслаждении, - после чего тихо и мирно канет в лету.  
На том мы и порешили.  
***  
Было принято решение войти в особняк Уильямса после полуночи: срок в количестве двух дней (и даже немного больше) уже истечёт, можно будет выполнять свою работу, плюс, будет немного меньше охраны – так как Йо закатит вечеринку, большая часть секьюрити сползётся туда, охранять отпрыска начальства и его многочисленных друзей. Как говорится, какой дурак решится на убийство, если вокруг такая толпа людей? Нам же всё было на руку: Хоро на полминуты отключит всю сигнализацию в доме, что позволит мне и Амидамару проникнуть внутрь незамеченными, Канна будет отслеживать нас в прицел снайперской винтовки, иногда поглядывая на дом в бинокль, чтобы, если что, успеть предупредить о возможной грядущей опасности. Хоро же будет просматривать дом изнутри, предупреждая нас с Исами о том, кто и откуда может выскочить.  
Я потратил не один час на то, чтобы рассмотреть план дома, выучить расположение всех комнат и охранных каморок, рассмотреть и максимально запомнить местоположение камер и датчиков, реагирующих на движение. Нам предстояло вырубить двух охранников и стащить с них специализированные значки: при их сканировании вся техника в доме примет нас за родных: благо, на лица они не реагируют, только если уж подойти совсем близко, а передвигаться по тёмным углам нам было не впервой. Надеюсь, проблем не возникнет.  
Я уже смазал и почистил своё оружие, привинтил к стволу глушитель: лишний шум мне ни к чему. Амидамару будет следить, чтобы никто не помешал нам, а мне предстояло пустить пулю в лоб странному незнакомцу, который до безумия запал мне в душу. Я хмыкнул. Привычно чёрный костюм хорошо и плотно обтягивал меня, что позволяло быть гибким, тихим и незаметным. Собрать волосы в хвост, закрепить его парой заколок, чтобы не распался, надеть перчатки из средней толщины кожи, чтобы не оставлять возможных следов. В высоких голенищах сапог, созданных нашими учёными, чьи личности были засекречены так, что даже Хоро не смог пробиться к ним, специально для лазания по стенам, оборудованными небольшими шипами, если по-особому наступить на пяткой на пол, пряталась пара ножей. На пояс придётся прицепить несколько гранат: световых, со слезоточивым газом и, на самый крайний случай, взрывоопасных. Прежде мне удавалось делать свою работу так, что к кардинальным мерам прибегать не было нужды. Но в этот раз всё будет по-другому, и я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо…  
До начала операции оставалось меньше двух часов. На взятых напрокат мотоциклах доехать до границы, отвлечь охранников, стащить значки и сделать вид, что мы тут как дома. В принципе, ничего трудного, но работа почти сразу пошла немного не так, как планировалась.  
***  
Даже несмотря на то, что весь материал был изучен и проверен, мы с Амидамару синхронно не ожидали, что на ночную тусовку приедет Дон Риччи: он был бледным, как смерть, руки тряслись, губы дрожали, а взгляд скользил по телохранителям, честно отрабатывавшим свои зарплаты на постах, так, словно их мысленно уже расчленили, зажарили и съели… Или даже жарить не стали. А так, погрызли на сырую, сразу на кости. Это меня заставило напрячься. Три огромных чёрных джипа скользнули внутрь достаточно быстро, нам с Амидамару удалось прицепиться снизу и беспрепятственно оказаться там же. Помня о расположении объектов, мы, прячась за кустами, добрались до небольшой сторожевой будки. Стараясь хоть как-то соответствовать плану, мы с Исами дождались, когда через полторы минуты туда прибудет второй охранник, который ходил на обход, после чего тихо и бесшумно вырубили их: к счастью, значки, подтверждающие нашу принадлежность к «дому», у них были с собой. Первая часть прошла относительно неплохо.  
\- Хоро, отключай сигнализацию, - тихо буркнул я в наушник, вставленный в ухо, - мы у окна первого этажа в правом крыле, рядом с технической подсобкой.  
\- Секунду, - кивнул Юсуи, и я услышал, как застучали его пальцы по клавишам, - вперёд.  
Я подцепил тонкой железной пластиной, просунутой под окно, крючок, откинул его и открыл само окно. Амидамару вскочил туда почти мгновенно: нас не засекли. Окно мы закрыли, а сигнализация снова включилась.  
\- Врубите датчики, встроенные в ваши пояса, - проинструктировал нас хакер, - тогда я буду отслеживать ваше перемещение и видеть, где и кто может оказаться.  
Я нащупал кончиками пальцев небольшую кнопку сбоку и включил её.  
\- Всё, вижу вас. Удачи, парни, не подведите, - попрощался тот и на время замолчал: предстоял второй этап – пробраться к личным покоям Йо Асакуры (или всё же Йо Гаррета Уильямса?), где и было предначертано пристрелить его.  
\- Я вижу вас, пока всё в порядке. Но через полминуты мимо окна пройдёт охранник, валите оттуда, - донёсся в наушнике голос Канны, - остальное всё в норме.  
Мы, пригибаясь, чтобы нас случайно не заметили, высунулись в коридор – там был тихо. Я первым вышел и, прицепив значок к поясу, прямо под пупком, чтобы камеры выше не поднимались, не исследуя меня, осмотрелся. Тусовка проходила в левом крыле, сейчас всё основное внимание было сосредоточенно именно там. Гаррет Уильямс ещё утром покинул особняк, оставляя всю территорию для сына и его компании, странно, что Эспозито Риччи приехал сюда именно сейчас. Что-то было не так, словно тусовка отводила от чего-то взгляд, и мне казалось, что это нечто было очень важным и ценным. Да и вообще, странно немного то, что меня хотели «спасти» от гнева Дона Риччи, отправили аж на другой конец мира, а я чуть не столкнулся с ним в доме, где собирался немного поработать. Судьба, видать, смеётся надо мной, ей-богу.  
Стараясь скрываться в углах и по минимуму светиться перед камерами, мы быстрыми перебежками добрались до левого крыла, где внизу орала музыка и веселилась уже хорошо поддатая молодёжь. Комната Йо, где я должен был дождаться его, находилась на третьем этаже, но чтобы туда попасть, пришлось обезвредить шестерых секьюрити и темнокожего парнишку, который так не вовремя оказался там, успев моментально протрезветь. Убивать лишний раз мне не хотелось, поэтому я просто от души приложил его локтём по шее, лишая сознания. Когда он очухается, я буду уже далеко. И не факт, что он меня вспомнит, может, решит, что перепил, а я ему привиделся. Всякое же бывает…  
И всё бы было ничего, если бы мы случайно не обнаружили Дона Риччи на первом этаже, с лестницы, который собрался спуститься в какой-то подвал (примерно такой же, какой был у нас, где я убил свою первую жертву). И, могу поклясться всем, что мне дорого, Эспозито держал в руках кусок сырого мяса и с удовольствием вгрызался в него, странно урча. Меня передёрнуло.  
\- Проследить бы за ним, - вздохнул Амидамару. – Ты справишься без меня?  
\- Да, - кивнул я. – Будь осторожен, если что, подрывай всё к чертям собачьим.  
\- Обязательно.  
\- У тебя наши «птички» есть? – вопросил Хоро, прислушивающийся к нам. – Её очень просто включить: никто не заметит, а наша крошка заснимет хоть что-нибудь оттуда. Если не важная информация, так хоть компромат.  
\- Встречаемся через полчаса у чёрного входа в левом крыле, - пробормотал я.  
\- Я подгоню с помощью автоуправления ваши мотоциклы туда, успеете уехать, - добавил Юсуи.  
\- Расходимся.  
И мы разошлись…  
Добраться до комнаты Йо труда не составило. На третьем этаже, кроме пары служанок, никого не было, но я хорошо скрывался в темноте, а потому меня никто не заметил. Взламывать дверной замок не пришлось: меня будто бы ждали, дверь оказалась открыта. Войдя внутрь, я осмотрелся – Йо там не было, но в помещении висела какая-то несколько тяжкая атмосфера, словно парень знал: жить ему недолго, зачем веселиться? Хмыкнув, я вытащил пистолет и осторожно отступил к шкафу, стоящему неподалёку от двери: меня за ним увидят не сразу, а я, если что, успею среагировать. Теперь мне предстояло лишь ожидание в полчаса, не больше.  
***  
Как я и предполагал, Йо появился в комнате в течение получаса, а если быть точнее, то буквально через двадцать минут после моего прихода. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и шагнул в темноту, закрыв за собой деревянное изделие. Резанувшая уши музыка почти сразу же вновь заглохла. Парень не торопился включать свет. Постояв минуту просто у двери, он уверенно зашагал вперёд, направляясь к небольшому столику, где стоял закрытый ноутбук и компьютерное кресло. Там он включил ночник, после чего выпрямился и спросил:  
\- Долго ждали?  
Я вышел из-за шкафа, не отрывая взгляда от прямой спины. Вообще-то моё время уже на исходе, а, грубо говоря, базарить со своими жертвами я не привык: просто спустил курок и всё. Но сегодня был какой-то особенный случай.  
\- Не очень, - отозвался я, не спеша поднимать оружие. – Как прошёл праздник? Вы довольны?  
\- Вполне, - я всем нутром почувствовал, что юноша улыбнулся, после чего он всё-таки повернулся ко мне. – Спасибо вам за предоставленную возможность. Честно говоря, я не был уверен в том, что поступаю правильно, но… всё получилось именно так, как я и попытался предугадать.  
\- Откуда вы узнали, кто я? – полюбопытствовал я. – Мы же с вами не знакомы.  
\- Как знать, - Йо шагнул ко мне. – Что же касается того, как я узнал, что именно вы принесёте мне смерть… Пару лет назад я столкнулся на улице с цыганкой, вот она и нагадала мне, что смерть моя придёт от руки, похожей на мою собственную. Вам не кажется, что мы внешне похожи? Лично мне – да, кажется. И я только теперь окончательно понял смысл её слов, - он шагнул ещё ближе ко мне. Я вскинул руку, твёрдо держа руку на предохранителе: снять с него и нажать на курок. И никаких проблем.  
\- Неужели я единственный, на кого вы можете быть похожи? Я нередко встречал людей, чем-то походящих на меня. Но вы выбрали именно меня. И, как ни странно, угадали. Почему? Как? – я невольно замер в ожидании: плевать, что через наушник меня слышит Хоро. Главное, что остальные не в курсе, а с Юсуи я как-нибудь договорюсь, если придётся.  
\- Цыганка ещё добавила, что мне будет нестрашно умирать от руки этого человека, - шатен улыбнулся и сделал ещё несколько шагов: теперь дуло пистолета упиралось прямо ему в грудь. – И я опять же я с ней согласился. Я не знал, чего мне ожидать: действительно ли смерти? Может, меня обманули? Но потом я случайно нашёл в документах отца вашу фотографию: на ней не было ни подписи, ни числа, ни даты – ничего. Словно вас только собирались изучить… И поглядев на неё, я вдруг понял, что, возможно, вы именно тот, о ком та цыганка говорила. Я не знал, как всё получится, и очень удивился, оказавшись вместе с вами в одном купе, - бледные щёки слабо вспыхнули, видимо, при воспоминании о том, что тогда там было, - но я совершенно не жалею о том, что произошло. Наоборот, я даже счастлив по-своему. Спасибо вам за то, что вы сделали. И я действительно не боюсь умереть от вашей руки.  
\- Совсем не страшно? – слегка удивился я.  
\- Страшно от незнания, что ждёт меня дальше? Грустно, что мне всего семнадцать полных лет, а я вынужден покинуть этот мир, не успев сделать… одно очень важное дело. Печально, что не смог отблагодарить отца и стать тем, кем он хотел бы меня видеть, - Йо поднял руку и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев ствола пистолета.  
Я вздрогнул, словно он прикоснулся ко мне, а не к оружию. Хоть… в подобные моменты мы были чем-то единым: возможно, он дотронулся всё-таки до меня.  
\- А что за важное дело? – я кинул взгляд на часы: у меня от силы ещё несколько минут, не больше. – И почему вы не сделали его раньше?  
\- Неважно, что за дело, я всё равно не успею доделать его. А почему не сделал раньше – не было зацепок, чтобы распутать весь клубок. Хотя… быть может, всё не так плохо. Нет. Наоборот, всё даже хорошо. Я не завершил начатое, но всё же понял, где находится тот человек, которого я искал почти всё то время, что я себя помню, - посмотрел мне прямо в глаза Йо. – Могу я попросить вас… о ещё одной небольшой просьбе?  
\- Вам не кажется, что вы наглеете? – я всё же щёлкнул предохранителем, как бы говоря, что вот – смерть уже близка.  
\- Возможно, - юноша приблизился ко мне, вплотную прижимаясь грудью к стволу, но заставив меня согнуть руку в локте. – Вас это не затруднит, - выдохнул он мне в губы.  
Я не мог найти в себе сил на то, чтобы отказаться от столь банальной в какой-то степени просьбы. Мне не хотелось нажимать на курок, не хотелось лишать его жизни, но работа была превыше всего: если я не убью, я не выживу, а если я не выживу, не смогу узнать, кто я такой.  
Целуя его тонкие губы, чуть оттягивая их зубами, сминая, я думал о том, как отвратительна эта жизнь. Парню действительно всего семнадцать лет, он многое не успел сделать, а тут пришёл я и просто выстрелил в упор. Пусть даже, возможно, я смог сделать его счастливым на несколько мгновений, через минуту ему станет плевать на всё, а моё сердце будет сжиматься от боли и душевного страдания. Конечно, никто и никогда об этом не узнает, я буду скрывать это настолько тщательно, что сделаю всё, чтобы унести это с собой в могилу… Поцелуй горький и немного солоноватый. Возможно, кто-то из нас плачет. И я почему-то уверен, что плачет впервые за долгое время. Лёгкий привкус алкоголя перебивается такой горечью, что хочется добраться до унитаза и засунуть себе пальцы в глотку, вызывая рвотный рефлекс: хочется избавиться от этой горечи.  
\- Скажите, вы любите сладкое? – поинтересовался шатен.  
\- Немного.  
\- Знаете, в Японии, в районе Изумо по адресу ***, есть одна замечательная кондитерская. Зайдите как-нибудь в неё. Мне кажется, вы оцените весь ассортимент… И вкусно, и недорого.  
Я кивнул и поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд: времени у нас не осталось совсем. Я и так оттягивал этот страшный момент, сколько мог. Но, видимо, не судьба, хотя уж во что, а в неё я не верил точно.  
\- Спасибо вам, - прошептал Йо, - вы были тем немногим из самого лучшего в моей жизни. За какие-то несколько часов вы добрались до моего сердца и забрали его с собой.  
А потом… он сказал то, чего я не забуду никогда. Он признался мне в любви… и назвал по имени. По имени, которое я не упоминал, о котором он якобы не знал, как писал в той записке. И прежде чем нажать на курок, я вдруг понял, о чём он говорил. Понял, что именно он, возможно, знает то, чего не знаю я, но в поисках чего я провёл много лет. И мне приказали убить то, что могло дать хоть какие-нибудь ответы на мои вопросы.  
Я не помнил, успел ли я нажать на курок, потому что пол под нами содрогнулся, раздался жуткий грохот и вой тревожной сирены. Внизу что-то случилось, но я почувствовал лишь, как лечу куда-то вниз, потом адскую боль в ноге, и всё – чернота.  
***  
Автомобиль ехал по трассе с нормальной скоростью, не превышающей разрешённую. Внутри сидели четыре человека: отец за рулём, рядом с ним мама, а на заднем сидении два мальчика. Они весело смеялись и поддразнивали друг друга, изредка дёргая себя за руки или волосы. Мама улыбалась, отец включил радио.  
Они ехали в гости к бабушке с дедушкой на какой-то праздник: кажется, день рождения или что-то в этом роде. Братья уже представляли, как они всей толпой войдут внутрь и поздравят родственников с праздником. Бабушка с дедушкой расцелуют их и пригласят внутрь, к столу с ужином. Из комнаты будет приятно пахнуть чем-то мясным: может, курицей, запечённой с фруктами, или рыбой с пряностями…  
Но мечтам не суждено сбыться. На дорогу выскакивает не то лось, не то ещё какое-то крупное животное. Оно выскакивает неожиданно, словно из ниоткуда. Отец резко давит на тормоза, но уже темно, а время года зимнее. Шины со страшным скрипом скользят по замёрзшей дороге. Женщина что-то кричит, но дети её не слышат. Старший брат видит лишь, как стремительно приближается к ним ограждение, за которое машина вылетает так, словно шарик из бумаги выпустили из рогатки: так легко и просто. Несколько секунд напряжённой тишины: они летят, а потом – страшный грохот, помятое железо и ужасная боль вперемешку с кровью.

Старший брат уже не понимает, кто он и где он. Ему холодно и больно, страшно и одиноко. Он кое-как поднимает голову и сквозь туман в глазах рассматривает автомобиль, лежащий на крыше: родители внутри, белоснежное покрывало вокруг них начинает становиться странно тёмным. И мальчик с ужасом понимает, что, кажется, это кровь. Он знает, что это такое, потому что не так давно сдавал её для каких-то анализов. Он знает, что она пахнет как железо, что она красная, как мамино вечернее платье, висящее в шкафу, что она горячая, как чай, что она жидкая и постепенно застывающая, как лава. Ему страшно: он пытается кричать, но не получается. Брата рядом нет, и это лишь подливает масла в огонь…  
И тут перед глазами вспыхивает что-то ярко-оранжевое или ярко-жёлтое. Вновь раздаётся ужасающий грохот, а мальчишку подхватывает неведомая сила и бесцеремонно швыряет его о скалу. Удар по голове и темнота.  
Впоследствии он помнит лишь незнакомые голоса и свет, режущий глаза. Кто-то кричит, просто орёт, надрывая голос. Кто-то что-то шепчет, кто-то, кажется, плачет. Но мальчик никак на это не реагирует: ему больно и плохо, его тошнит, всё тело содрогается словно само по себе. Но в какой-то момент всё это отходит на задний план: мальчишке тепло и хорошо. Он невольно улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Посидев немного так, шатен решает вновь попробовать проснуться, ведь его кто-то зовёт, его о чём-то спрашивают. А когда спрашивают, наверное, надо отвечать.  
Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой незнакомого человека. Его взор блестит сожалением, мудростью и решительностью одновременно. Незнакомец понравился ему почти сразу же.  
\- Привет, - здоровается он, - как тебя зовут?  
Мальчик отвечает. Но он помнит только имя: фамилии нет. Но ведь это невозможно, правда?! Как так – без фамилии? А вообще… он не помнит ничего: в голове пусто, как в кастрюле из-под супа, когда его весь съели. Он не помнит ни фамилии, ни возраста, ни своих родителей или каких-либо других родственников. Он не помнит ничего, и это наводит на него такой ужас, что он схватился за голову и заорал от бессилия. Что происходит?!  
\- Успокойся, - мужчина кладёт широкую ладонь ему на голову, - я знаю, что тебе страшно, что ты ничего не понимаешь. Но я могу тебе помочь. Хочешь?  
Мальчик не знает, можно ли верить этому человеку, но что-то подсказывает ему, что можно. Незнакомец странный, но по-своему вызывающий доверие. И потому он кивает.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - мужчина улыбается, - меня зовут Риккардо Лоренцо, и теперь ты мой сын.  
***  
В себя я пришёл нескоро. Всё это время просто выпало из моей памяти, как вылетевший со стола бильярдный шар, затерявшийся где-то внизу, в темноте. Рядом со мной спал Амидамару, сидя в уютном кресле. Осмотревшись, я понял, что валяюсь в лазарете нашей базы: сколько же воспоминаний хранило это помещение? Сколько раз я бывал здесь? И после того, как меня усыновил Дон Риккардо, и после многочисленных тренировок, и после собственных заданий, и после попытки убийства… И вот, я снова здесь: светлые стены, за окном уже темно, а в помещении горит слабый свет. Сбоку что-то пикает, отвлекая и раздражая меня. Это толкнуло меня к тому, что я заёрзал и попытался поднять руку, чтобы отключить бесивший меня звук. Амидамару среагировал тут же: он распахнул глаза и невидящим взором уставился на меня, постепенно начиная осознавать, что я, кажется, очнулся.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - буркнул он, снова расслабившись. – Проснулась наша спящая красавица.  
\- Дай… воды, - прохрипел я: абсолютно сухое горло и потрескавшиеся губы также начинали меня раздражать.  
Исами поднялся и исчез на мгновение, но почти сразу же вернулся и, приподняв мою голову, дал пригубить воды, а после выпить весь стакан. После этого мне немного полегчало, но я ощутил адскую боль в ноге.  
\- Что случилось? Сколько я здесь? – я кое-как повернул к нему голову, чуть прикрыв глаза. – Я слушаю…  
\- Полтора месяца тут валяешься, - отрапортовал «братишка». – Помнишь наше последнее задание? Я же тогда за Доном Риччи пошёл. В общем, как я понял, он и Уильямс завербовали шантажом в свои ряды одного учёного. Кажется, Иоганна Фауста что ли… В общем, он должен был создать чуть ли не эликсир бессмертия. Эликсир у него не вышел, а вот какая-то сыворотка, заставляющая человеческий мозг вновь активироваться после смерти, у него получилась. Собственно, Риччи мы видели условно живым именно после её воздействия, как ты помнишь.  
Сначала вроде бы всё хорошо: мозг работает, начинает постепенно запускать все системы органов человека, повышается регенерация, раны уже не такие страшные, какими были. Правда, есть появился один серьёзный недостаток: человек начинает ощущать адский голод. И, опять же, если ты помнишь, Риччи держал в руках сырое мясо. Именно так и выражался этот недостаток.  
Когда я спустился вниз вслед за ними, то обнаружил там подпольную лабораторию, в которой и пытались производить эту сыворотку. Риччи требовал себе ещё, потому что, видимо, доза нужна была ему постоянно. Там, внизу, сидели ещё несколько таких же подопытных кроликов. И я понял, что если не подорву к чертям собачьим ту лабораторию, то неизвестно, что выйдет.  
Птички Хоро засняли достаточно материала для изучения. Он сразу же дозвонился до Дона Риккардо по личному номеру и сообщил о находке, тогда и поступил приказ об уничтожении. Я и избавился от лаборатории. Но кто же знал, что она окажется прямо под каркасом самого здания? Балки и арматуры, стены из некачественного бетона стали рушиться. Лабораторию-то я уничтожил, сам кое-как выбрался, а вот тебе не повезло. Дом сильно пошатнуло, пол обрушился, и ты улетел вниз. Твою правую ногу насквозь проткнула арматура: благо, кость цела. Хотя очередное сотрясение мозга и переломы рёбер тебе всё же были обеспечены.  
\- Я помню только, как снял пистолет с предохранителя и наставил его на Йо… а дальше – чернота, - я воззрился на своего друга. – Что было?  
\- Честно? – Амидамару осмотрелся и, убедившись, что нас не подслушивают, приблизился ко мне. – Никто не знает. Были найдены несколько трупов, но они принадлежат охранникам. Вся молодёжь, гуляющая там, лишь перепугалась да отделалась мелкими повреждениями. Что там с твоим заказом – без понятия. Может, ты успел выстрелить, может, попал, может – пуля ушла в сторону, может – что-то ещё. Но Дону Риккардо на тот момент было плевать на это: ты всё-таки важнее. Я вытащил тебя из-под обломков и кое-как довёз до отеля, где тебе оказали помощь. Потом мы поместили тебя в барокамеру и перевезли сюда. Очнулся ты где-то через несколько дней, но был в какой-то прострации… По факту, нормально очнулся ты вот только сейчас.  
\- Вау, - выдохнул я. – А если отец спросит меня, выполнил ли я заказ… что мне ответить?  
\- Скажи прямо, что не помнишь, - пожал плечами Исами. – Что ты ему ещё ответишь? Увы и ах, выбор у тебя небольшой.  
\- Это точно, - грустно усмехнулся. Выбор у меня небольшой.  
Но где-то в глубине души мне очень хотелось верить в то, что Йо выжил. Пусть даже он сменит имя, уедет куда-нибудь в глушь, исчезнет из этого мира, но всё-таки будет жить. Тогда я буду спокоен, а до этого момента – не знаю. Потому что теперь выживание представлялось мне чем-то другим: не только способностью физически преодолевать препятствия и морально поддерживать себя, но ещё и понимать, что для меня есть настолько важные люди, что за них я без раздумий жизнь отдам. Это так странно и непривычно. Я не могу объяснить этого, но знаю точно: за Йо я бы отдал всё…  
И теперь у меня было два вопроса, на которые мне предстояло найти ответы. Кто такой я? И кто такой Йо Асакура?

Эпилог.

С момента той аварии в доме Гаррета Уильямса прошло десять лет. Многое изменилось за это время: Амидамару, как и обещал когда-то, спустил курок на Дона Риккардо, но не убил его: лишь сказал, что по своим причинам передумал, а потому просто уйдёт: хотелось побыть в одиночестве, попытаться осознать себя с другой стороны. Отец же почесал затылок, подумал и решил, что ему пора на пенсию. Так что теперь глава клана, собственно, я. И, надо признать, это дело нелёгкое. Выматывает только так. Первые несколько месяцев я тупо на четвереньках доползал до кровати и засыпал, не в силах даже взобраться на неё. А сейчас я уже привык: научился равномерно распределять все обязанности. Люди, служившие отцу, автоматически перешли под моё руководство: некоторые, правда, пожелали уйти также на покой, но на замену им пришли молодые, которые, собственно, теперь мне и помогали.  
База у нас была там же, в Японии. Мне не захотелось куда-то переезжать и строить что-то своё: не потому, что лень или что-то ещё, просто конкретно это место хранило множество полезных для меня воспоминаний. Хотелось вспомнить первое убийство? Подвал внизу. Вспомнить свои тренировки? Спортплощадка и лазарет всегда открыты. И так далее. Канна безмолвно следовала за мной, она смогла стать моей самой верной соратницей. А о работе киллера, к счастью, можно было забыть. Хотя нет, не так: я никогда о ней не забуду, просто теперь этим могли заниматься другие люди. Я же вышел из тени и стал лицом своей мафиозной семьи: присутствовал на собраниях альянсов, изучал уже собственноручно другие семьи на предмет того, стоит ли продолжать сотрудничать с ними, не воткнёт ли кто нож в спину. Но отец, как я уже не раз, наверное, говорил, не был дураком, а потому тщательно следил за всеми, и мне почти не пришлось перепроверять их: просто перезаключили договора альянса и всё. Некоторых других глав кланов также сменяли их отпрыски, на которых, собственно, я и смотрел. Жизнь на месте не стояла.  
Сейчас же я смог урвать себе пару выходных деньков. Несколько дней назад мы заключили мирный договор с кланом Моретти: мы им обеспечиваем безопасную дорогу, а они продают по всему миру хорошо изготовленное оружие. Прибыли мы получаем ровно половину. Моретти немного поупрямились, но всё же согласились, на том и порешили. В честь этого события Хоро, который все десять лет поддерживал нас на уровне компьютерной безопасности, предложил устроить вечеринку. Я не любитель подобных мероприятий, но без них теперь никуда, пришлось согласиться, но с условием, что после неё я проведу пару-тройку дней в тишине и спокойствии. Этот варианту устроил всех: отгуляв положенное время, вдоволь пообщавшись с людьми, напившись алкоголя, я оставил всё на Канну и Люциуса, а сам отбыл в район Изумо, где снимал небольшую дешёвую квартирку. О ней, кроме Бисмарк, никто не знал, но я там отдыхал. Мог смотреть телевизор, играть во что-нибудь или просто спать, или читать книги – всё, что душе угодно. К тому же, квартирка эта находилась почти что рядом с кондитерской, о которой мне когда-то сообщил Йо. Чёрт подери, он оказался прав! Сладости там делали настолько качественные и хорошие, что никаких денег за полученное удовольствие было не жалко! Ныне же я планировал купить там пару фруктовых корзинок и какое-нибудь красивое пирожное, чтобы в тишине и спокойствии насладиться их вкусом.  
\- Здравствуйте, - тепло поприветствовала меня продавщица, к которой я ходил все эти десять лет: она давно меня запомнила, - чем могу помочь?  
\- Мне вот это и вот это, пожалуйста, - я ткнул пальцем в корзинки и какое-то пирожное с киви: что-то новенькое.  
\- Хороший выбор, - улыбнулась женщина, - эти пирожные только-только завезли. Сама не пробовала, не знаю, насколько вкусные, но люди быстро разбирают. Значит, нравится, - она ловко упаковала мой заказ и назвала цену.  
Я расплатился.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил я её и, не глядя себе под ноги, вышел вон.  
\- Вам спасибо, приходите ещё, - донеслось мне вслед.  
Выйдя из магазинчика, я осторожно уложил покупку в сумку, напоминающую обычную школьную, в которой правда, лежал телефон с жучком, по которому, если что, меня смогут вычислить и отыскать, складной нож, фальшивые документы и пачка дорогого чая. С виду я мог показаться каким-то студентом старших курсов, а на деле же был боссом огромного мафиозного клана. Даже не знаю, смеяться мне или плакать. То ли жизнь настолько иронична ко мне, то ли ещё что-то.  
Но мои размышления прервало то, что я ощутил на своей спине взгляд. Хм-м, сегодня на меня снова кто-то решится покуситься? Интересно. Взгляд был один, значит, там не целая толпа, которую стоило бы опасаться, уж одного-то шугануть я смогу без проблем. А потому, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, я бодро направился к высокой Многэтажке, где меня ждала моя квартирка: я не был там несколько месяцев, но вчера или позавчера должна была придти уборщица и прибраться там, подготовив всё к моему приходу. Владелец комнаты каждые полгода получал хорошую оплату за съём, а потому никогда не задавал вопросов на тему, как часто я там появлялся, с кем появлялся, не бузил ли и тому подобное.  
Даже не знаю, поехать на лифте или подняться пешком на двенадцатый этаж? Наверное, всё-таки лифт: сегодня мне немного лень заниматься физическими упражнениями, хотя надо бы: я давно не тренировался. Кого бы в спарринг с собой поставить?  
Некто скользнул в тот же подъезд и встал позади меня, излучая флюиды спокойствия. Может быть, мне просто показалось? С моей-то жизнью параноиком стать на раз-два можно, вообще никаких проблем. Но нет: незнакомец изучал меня, причём открыто. А я всё никак не поворачивался. Интересно, насколько хватит его терпения? В этот момент передо мной раскрылись двери лифта, и оттуда вышел солидный мужчина, держащий на поводке немецкую овчарку. Собаку я эту уже видел в компании не менее солидной женщины, возможно, его жены: животина была жизнерадостной и всех любила. Во всяком случае, нередки случаи, когда, сталкиваясь со мной, она тут же лезла слюнявить мне штаны и кусать обувь, а после нагло требовала себе погладить. Я часто задумывался над тем, что, по-моему, это не собака, а кошка в её теле, ибо слишком уж нетипичное поведение для такого животного. Но сегодня хозяин надел на неё намордник: видимо, не я один подвергался водопадам любвеобильности в виде слюнявой одежды и искусанной обуви. Я невольно улыбнулся и кивнул мужчине: пусть не очень знакомый, но всё же сосед. Дядя тоже кивнул и, притянув к себе собаку, вышел вон. Я же вошёл внутрь, за мной следом шагнул незнакомец, чьё лицо наполовину было замотано шарфом, а на голове был капюшон. Не удивлюсь, если до двенадцатого этажа доеду только я, а этот некто превратится в труп.  
\- Вам куда? – буркнул я.  
\- Двенадцатый этаж, - юноша, также стоявший за моей спиной, кажется, улыбнулся.  
Я без вопросов нажал на нужную кнопку. Двери закрылись, и лифт тронулся. Сзади послышалось копошение и какое-то шуршание.  
\- Я вас не знаю. Вы недавно сюда заселились? – решил я типа поддержать беседу.  
\- Я здесь впервые, - парень усмехнулся, что показалось мне несколько знакомым, - и, если вы не против, я хотел бы зайти к вам в гости.  
\- Я против гостей, во всяком случае здесь, - безапелляционно объявил я. – Будьте добры уехать куда-нибудь ещё.  
\- А вам совсем не хочется со мной поговорить? – несколько удивился тот. – И, может, вы всё-таки посмотрите на меня? – поинтересовался он.  
Мы были на седьмом этаже. Как только лифт миновал восьмой, я развернулся и поднял тяжёлый взгляд на юношу.  
\- Вы всё ещё против гостей? – Йо Асакура мягко улыбался, глядя на меня, склонив голову вбок.  
\- Внезапно, - признался я. – Чем обязан столь… неожиданному визиту?  
\- Я ещё год назад вас нашёл, но всё никак не мог поймать вас здесь. А сегодня увидел, как вы выходите из той кондитерской, о которой я когда-то вас известил, вот и решил проследовать, - честно признался он. – Вы не против?  
\- Трудный вопрос, - я снова отвернулся: почему-то мне было немного неприятно видеть здесь Йо.  
Может потому, что он скрывался столько лет, когда я метался и не знал, что делать и как быть. О себе мне почти ничего так и не удалось выяснить: знаю, что у меня были родители, даже видел их, они погибли в автокатастрофе, собственно, после которой у меня и осталось столько травм. Вроде бы был ещё младший брат, но он как в лету канул. Найти его не вышло, никаких следов. Когда я встретил Йо, ещё тогда, в поезде, я понял, что он настолько запал мне в душу, что это нельзя передать никакими словами. Я влюбился, как сопливый мальчишка, и был готов собственную жизнь положить, только бы быть вместе с тем человеком. Но потом я убил его. Во всяком случае, я так думал, все десять лет, хотя и не был в этом уверен. А сейчас он появился здесь, прямо передо мной, живой и здоровый, такой же улыбающийся, и хочет, чтобы я вновь пустил его в свою жизнь?! Лично мне совсем не хочется… Это слишком больно и неприятно. Но Йо словно мои мысли читает.  
\- Я хочу с вами поговорить, - выдыхает он, - я хочу вам рассказать обо всём, что было, обо всём, что случилось. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что не зря все десять лет теплили в сердце надежду на новую встречу со мной.  
\- Вы правы, говоря, что я хотел бы увидеть вас вновь, - оборвал я его, - но мне совсем не хочется переживать то же, что было десять лет назад.  
\- Мне тоже было больно и страшно, - робко усмехнулся Йо, - мне очень не хотелось тогда умирать. И когда пол ушёл из-под ног, единственное, о чём я думал, пока летел куда-то вниз, в тартарары, так это – живы ли вы? По правде говоря, тот день рождения я никогда не забуду!  
Лифт остановился, спустя пару секунд, двери разъехались, выпуская нас на свободу. Я шагнул на лестничную площадку и полез в сумку за ключами, Йо маячил позади и молчал. Но стоило мне вставить ключ в замочную скважину, как я ощутил, что меня со спины обняли. Я резко выпрямился и напрягся, не зная, чего ждать.  
\- Пожалуйста, дайте мне возможность объясниться. Даже если потом вы мне прогоните, это будет ваше личное дело, но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, почему я тогда так поступил. Пожалуйста. Один разговор за чашкой чая…  
Я зажмурился, отгоняя от себя противные тёплые чувства, вновь всколыхнувшиеся в груди. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, словно оно хотело вырваться из грудной клетки. Я сглотнул и кивнул, поспешив избавиться от чужих объятий: если так пойдёт дальше, я не знаю, чем всё может кончиться. Проще дать выговориться.  
Хотя я очень наивный человек, как оказалось… Потому что стоило нам переступить порог квартиры и закрыть дверь на замок, как я тут же, словно тело действовало само по себе, заключил Йо в объятия, накрывая его губы своими. Стоило мне почувствовать тепло его губ, как почти сразу же забылись все обиды и неприятные эмоции и ощущения. Хотелось лишь не прерывать столь сладкий поцелуй: тогда он был горьким, а сейчас, словно в наоборот, со сладковатым привкусом. Йо обнял меня за плечи, стремясь прижаться как можно ближе, быть теснее ко мне. Мы одного роста, но всё равно я ощущаю за собой странное право «старшего». Словно именно мне положено им быть, вести за собой другого юношу.  
\- Даже говорить расхотелось, - нашёл в себе силы прошептать Йо, - по-моему, всё и так ясно.  
\- Всё-таки я надеялся на то, что ты выживешь, - признался я, не отпуская его от себя.  
\- Потом, всё потом.  
Он снова прильнул к моим губам, параллельно раздевая меня, а я же принялся стаскивать одежду с него. Чёрт подери, ну почему сейчас зима? Мы одеты, как капуста! Столько лишних слоёв одежды… куртки давно валяются на полу вместе с обувью, а мы, стаскивая друг с друга рубашки, джинсы и носки, постепенно продвигались по направлению к спальне.  
Я чуть ли не со звериным рычанием впиваюсь в бледную кожу шеи, оставляя там щедрый засос. Йо запрокидывает голову и громко стонет, цепляясь за мои плечи. Мы падаем на застеленную кровать внезапно: меня что-то бьёт под колени, а пол резко уходит из-под ног. Но меня это больше радует, потому что теперь я могу перевернуться и сделать так, чтобы Йо очутился подо мной. На несколько секунд я замираю и, облизывая губы, жадно рассматриваю его. Он сам нарушает границу, тянется ко мне за поцелуем, и я с явным зверским аппетитом набрасываюсь на него…  
Та искра вновь скользнула между нами.  
Целуя каждый миллиметр светлой кожи, цепляясь пальцами за длинные пряди чуть волнистых волос, скользя губами всё ниже и ниже, я понимаю, только сейчас осознаю, насколько безумно я скучал по этому телу. Чёрт подери, может быть, любовь с первого взгляда существует на самом деле? Потому что сейчас понятия секса и любви для меня сливаются во что-то единое. Я не могу и не хочу разделять их. Я хочу заниматься любовью с этим человеком, ласкать его и заставлять кричать от удовольствия.  
Во что я превратился? В сопливую тряпку? В истеричную девку с недотрахом? Не знаю… я буду думать об этом потом, когда всё закончится (к сожалению). Сейчас же я сжимаю пальцами напряжённую бусинку соска, чем вырываю из него очередной стон. Йо неожиданно ловко разворачивает меня и оказывается сидящим на моих бёдрах – где-то я уже видел эту позу.  
\- Ты же не против вспомнить кое-что? – немного загадочно улыбается он, ёрзая на мне.  
Ткань трусов натягивается. Чуть помедлив, я всё же стаскиваю с него этот абсолютно ненужный кусок тряпки и, наконец, провожу кончиками пальцев по всему стволу. Йо зажмуривается и мотает головой, после чего требовательно тянет за край нижнего белья и меня. Хмыкнув и усмехнувшись, я также стаскиваю его с себя, оставаясь перед парнем в чём мать родила.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Йо упирается руками мне в грудь и чуть приподнимает бёдра, - смазка есть?  
Я пытаюсь судорожно вспомнить, есть ли она у меня. Вообще-то где-то была, но вскинутый взгляд выбирает в полутьме комнаты далеко не новый крем для рук. Йо перехватывает мой взгляд и отрывается буквально на несколько секунд, чтобы взять его.  
\- Я сам, - легко шлёпает он меня по рукам, когда я протягиваю их в попытке отобрать тюбик.  
Я безмолвно кладу ладони на чужие бёдра и чуть сползаю ниже, чтобы было удобно. Йо выдавливает слабо пахнущую каким-то нерезким запахом массу себе на ладонь и заводит руку за спину. Мне не видно его лица, потому что он запрокинул голову… Я лишь будто бы ощущаю, как он принимается сосредоточенно растягивать себя: быстро, очень быстро, только бы я поскорее оказался в нём.  
\- Давай, - бормочет он, спустя пару минут, показавшихся мне целой вечностью.  
Я же только этого и ждал. Приподняв его, упираюсь головкой члена в трепещущую дырочку и осторожно вхожу внутрь, опуская свои бёдра на кровать. Йо немного привыкает к ощущениям, после чего самостоятельно принимается подниматься и насаживаться на меня обратно. Я вижу, как его лицо слегка кривится.  
\- Не торопись, - срывается с моих губ: я не хочу делать ему больно.  
Но он отвечает, что всё в порядке. Однако по слабым царапкам на своей груди я понимаю, что ему всё-таки больно. И это толкает меня к тому, чтобы сесть самому и, обхватив его за талию, чуть приостановить. Да, я хочу завалить Йо и оттрахать так, чтобы он неделю, если не две, не смог бы нормально ходить. Но не сейчас… Сейчас мне хочется нежной ласки, что дальше может перерасти в страсть. Парень всхлипывает на мне, когда я осторожно приподнимаю его и усаживаю на себя: медленно, не торопясь, касаясь головкой плоти бугорка простаты.  
Конечно же, темп невольно ускоряется, и когда Йо просто стонет в голос от удовольствия, я понимаю, что сейчас как раз тот момент, когда можно сорваться. Перевернуться вновь и чудом не упасть с кровати, утаскивая за собой покрывало, было нетрудно. Он оказывается внизу. Не переставая обнимать меня за плечи, парень раздвигает ноги и, ощущая на шее мои губы, осторожно принимается подмахивать заданному темпу.  
Не могу сказать, сколько времени прошло. Помню только, что все этим минуты были наполнены обоюдной страстью, желанием, наслаждением и… любовью. Целуя припухшие губы, обнимая уже не хрупкого мальчишку, а вполне сформировавшегося парня, я осознавал, насколько ценен он для меня. Даже если мы разойдёмся впоследствии, даже если больше никогда не увидимся, я рад, что судьба уготовила нам ещё одну встречу… Она хотя бы закончится хорошо, а не так, как тогда – ужасом и непониманием.  
Оргазм накрывает с головой. Я с глухим стоном изливаюсь в податливое нутро, чувствуя, как на собственный живот летят тёплые капли. Йо без сил падает на меня, тяжело переводя дыхание. Обняв его, я осторожно выхожу, ощущая, как за головой члена тянется тоненькая струйка спермы. Йо почему-то на этот моменте хихикает, но всё же быстро успокаивается и просто укладывается рядом со мной. Покрывало давно на полу, а мы теперь лежит на скомканном одеяле, где наверху подушки.  
\- Теперь ты просто обязан рассказать мне всё, - пробормотал я.  
\- Обязательно, - я чувствую, как он улыбается. – Я знаю, что у тебя ко мне много вопросов. И, думаю, на большинство из них я смогу ответить…  
Некоторое время мы молчим.  
\- Как ты узнал моё имя? – всё-таки любопытство сгубило кошку, я это знаю, но просто не могу не поинтересоваться.  
\- Никак, я просто знал его и всё, - Йо чуть приподнимает голову и прямо смотрит на меня, - в конце концов, мы прожили шесть лет вместе. До тех пор, пока нас не разлучила та авария, в которой погибли мама с папой, - он ласково касается рукой моей щеки. – Я люблю тебя, уже даже не как собственного старшего брата-близнеца. Живи мы вместе, этого бы, наверное, не случилось. Но я по-своему рад, что пусть так, ненормально, но всё же люблю тебя.  
Я замираю, переваривая услышанное.  
\- Скажи это ещё раз, - чуть расслабляюсь я. – И назови меня… по имени.  
\- Люблю тебя, Хао, - улыбается он. И я шепчу то же самое в ответ: ведь я тоже его люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Heckler And Koch USP» – марка пистолета. В фильмах такими иногда пользуются киллеры.  
> 2) Эмма Донохью, "Комната" - реальная книга. Можете погуглить, мне, в принципе, понравилась. Немного затянутая, но интересная. ИМХО.  
> 3) И да, я специально не указал одно предупреждение в шапке.


End file.
